A vida é feita de escolhas Parte três
by Mickky
Summary: Nesta terceira parte, tem gente nova chegando... O casal se prepara para a vinda do bebê e Draco aguarda ansiosamente a realização de mais um dos seus sonhos: a chegada de Lizzie.
1. Chapter 1

NOTA DA AUTORA - Essa é a terceira parte de "A vida é feita de escolhas" e pode ser que eu faça referências às duas primeiras. Aconselho a leitura delas antes pra melhor compreensão da fic.

Boa leitura! Espero que gostem e deixem reviews.

_

* * *

__É noite de natal. Draco olha Hermione que dorme tranqüilamente a seu lado. Ele não conseguiu pregar o olho. Em sua mente as palavras dela, ditas há poucas horas..._

XXXXX

**Hermione** – Eu tenho um presente pra você...

**Draco** – Mas você já me entregou o meu presente

**Hermione** – Eu sei... Mas este é especial. Guardei pra quando estivéssemos sozinhos...

_Draco olha pra Hermione curioso. Ela se levanta e vai até o guarda roupas. Tira uma caixinha e entrega pra ele_

_O loiro abre a caixa e olha pra Hermione. Dentro dela um par de sapatinhos de bebê. _

XXXXX

_**Lizzie.**__.. Pensa ele. Não consegue conter um sorriso. Desde que se casou com Hermione que ele pensa na garotinha de seus sonhos. Com seus olhos tão azuis e seus cabelos cacheados._

_Desde que se casaram Draco pensa nela, na sua filha. Ele se lembra que em seus sonhos, na época da escola, a garotinha era a criança mais bonita e esperta que se podia imaginar. __**E tenho certeza que vai ser assim. Muita coisa não está acontecendo exatamente como acontecia nos meus sonhos. Mas tenho certeza que Lizzie vai ser parte da realidade também.**_

_Ele passa a mão nos cabelos de Hermione, aspira seu perfume. Ela se mexe, mas não acorda. __**Ela está mais bonita ainda**__. Pensa. __**Principalmente agora.**_

_Hermione se mexe novamente. __**Vou acabar acordando ela**__. Pensa. Mas ele está entusiasmado demais para conseguir dormir mesmo após... Digamos... Toda a atividade noturna._

_Numa inspiração súbita. Draco levanta-se com um sorriso..._

XXXXX

_Hermione acorda. Ela percebe que Draco não está a seu lado. __**Eu percebi que ele dormiu muito pouco essa noite. Eu sabia que ele ia ficar feliz com a notícia... **__Pensa sorrindo. _

_Desde que se casou que Hermione percebe que Draco gostaria de ter um filho. __**Talvez por causa da sua família**__ pensa. Mas ela achou melhor adiar por algum tempo, pois ainda estava em treinamento no St Mungus e eles precisavam se acostumar com a vida de casados. Ainda não era hora..._

_Apesar de tudo, da imponência da mansão Malfoy, acostumar-se a vida de casado não foi tão difícil. A despeito das intermináveis brigas na escola, depois que começaram a namorar Draco se mostrava cada dia mais apaixonado, ele praticamente não se lembra das diferenças do sangue. __**Se dependesse dele eu teria um bebê logo que nos casamos.**_

_Hermione levanta-se. __**A gravidez me deixou mais sonolenta**__ pensa enquanto dirige-se ao banheiro. __**No entanto não há ainda nenhuma mudança visível **__ela divaga enquanto examina-se. O corpo continua o mesmo. __**Talvez um leve aumento nos seios, praticamente imperceptível. Mas ainda é muito cedo. Só algumas semanas.**_

_Ela sai do banho. Troca de roupa e vai para sala onde alguns elfos preparam a mesa do café da manhã._

_Hermione tentou fazer algumas mudanças na mansão depois que se casou. A primeira delas foi tentar libertar os elfos domésticos, mas para sua decepção, nenhum deles quis receber as roupas que ela ofereceu. Se nós suportamos o antigo senhor Malfoy que nos tratava como bosta de dragão, porque iríamos sair agora que seremos bem tratados? Dobby nos contou que a senhora é boa para os elfos. Eles disseram. _

_Quando percebeu que, se insistisse acabaria criando um clima ruim na casa onde iria morar. Ela engoliu as convicções e aceitou os elfos domésticos. Mas deixou claro que eles sempre teriam roupas à disposição se assim quisessem._

**Hermione** – Bom dia. Feliz natal. Vocês viram meu marido?

_Um elfo muito velho, vestindo algo semelhante a um guardanapo, responde_ – Está no antigo quarto dele, senhora.

_Hermione vai até o quarto que Draco ocupava quando solteiro. Para na porta, espantada_ – O que você está fazendo?

_O quarto foi pintado em suaves tons de amarelo, no lugar da antiga cama, um berço se monta ao toque da varinha de Draco._

_O loiro olha pra esposa e sorri_ – Estava sem sono. Aí decidi começar a ver as coisas do quarto dela. Meu antigo quarto é perfeito pra isso. Eu sei que é cedo, mas assim teremos mais tempo para acrescentar as outras coisinhas.

**Hermione** – Ela?

**Draco** – É. Vai ser uma menina. Eu queria que se chamasse Lizzie. (_Abraça Hermione)_.Você gosta?

_Hermione olha pra ele apaixonadamente_ – Como você pode ter tanta certeza que será uma menina? Pode ser um garoto...

_Ele interrompe dando um selinho_ – Não... Vai ser uma menina, eu tenho certeza. E aí, gostou? Se você quiser mudar algo aproveite a mão de obra. Eu até pensei em colocar cor de rosa, mas tenho certeza que ela vai adorar amarelo. (_acaricia a barriga da esposa_)

**Hermione** – Você é impossível! Vamos tomar café.

_O casal se dirige à sala de jantar onde a mesa do café da manhã está pronta. Hermione acordou faminta. __**Tenho que aproveitar agora. Antes que a fase dos enjôos comece**_.

**Draco** (_observando Hermione que come apressadamente_) – Calma! Pra que essa pressa toda!

**Hermione** – Fiquei de render o Neville as dez.

_Draco olha pra ela sem acreditar_ – Não me diga que você vai trabalhar hoje. É natal! Você está grávida! (_A custo ele contém a contrariedade_).

_Hermione respira fundo. Ela já estava preparada pra esse embate. __**Eu o amo **__pensa__**. Mas às vezes ele é tão machista!**_

_Ela senta-se ao lado do loiro e dá um selinho em seus lábios. Draco retribui friamente__**. Haja paciência **__pensa ela_

**Hermione** – Eu sei que é natal. Mas esta é a época em que as pessoas mais se enganam com poções. Que pegam a varinha errada e se enfeitiçam por engano. É a época que, sabe-se lá porque, ocorrem mais brigas entre famílias e muitos são estuporados. Muitos medi-bruxos estavam trabalhando enquanto a gente se divertia. Agora é a minha vez. É o preço de se casar com uma medi-bruxa.

_Draco olha pra ela sem gostar da situação_ – Mas você está grávida! Não pode ficar fazendo esforço e nem mexer com certas substâncias!

**Hermione** – Eu sei disso. Não sou irresponsável (_acaricia a barriga_) eu quero esse bebê tanto quanto você. Quando eu contar eles não vão me dar nada perigoso pra fazer. Nós passamos a noite juntos enquanto meus colegas trabalhavam. Nada mais justo que agora eu trabalhar pra que eles possam passar o dia com suas famílias. Eu só estou grávida. Não estou doente... (_enlaça Draco pelo pescoço e o beija intensamente_)

_Draco faz cara de garoto que não ganhou presente no natal_ – Eu pensei em irmos visitar seus pais e minha mãe. Contar as novidades... Mas tudo bem.

**Hermione** – À noite a gente vai. Eu vou ficar só até as seis. (_pensa um pouco_) melhor ainda, vamos convidá-los pra jantar aqui. Ai a gente conta (_beija o marido_) Não faz essa cara, são só algumas horas. Você vai agüentar ou pretende berrar a novidade pela janela?

_Draco sorri_ – Boa idéia

_Vai até a janela e grita_ – EU VOU SER PAI!!!

_Hermione sorri_ – Às vezes você é completamente louco! Vou me arrumar antes que me atrase

XXXXX

NO HOSPITAL

_Hermione chega com cinco minutos de atraso o que, para uma pessoa certinha como ela, é o fim do mundo. Ela encontra Neville que se prepara para sair_

**Hermione** (_ofegante_) – Desculpa o atraso Nev.

**Neville** – Tem do ne Hermione. São só cinco minutos. (_olha pra ela e sorri_) o Draco deu trabalho? Imagino que ele não gostou nada de você ter que trabalhar hoje. A minha avó quase me estuporou quando eu falei que teria de dar plantão na noite de natal. E a Luna então... Eu deveria chegar aqui às duas da manhã e só consegui sair de casa as duas e meia e assim mesmo depois de muito choro e chantagem emocional.

_Hermione sorri_ – É... O Draco também, ele só não fez nada mais radical por causa do beb... (_para no meio da frase_)

**Neville **– Eu sei, por causa do bebê. (_ele olha para Hermione que o está encarando como se ele tivesse ficado rosa choque de repente_). Seu marido acabou de aparecer por aqui e falar pra meio mundo tomar cuidado com você.

_Hermione sente seu rosto pegar fogo_ – Ele não podia! Não tinha o direito! Ele...

_Neville interrompe_ – Calma menina. Foi meio exagerado da parte dele, mas eu nunca vi um homem tão feliz ao saber que seria pai (_olha pra ela_) e te conhecendo como eu conheço, ele está certo. É bem capaz de você se esquecer e se meter com alguma poção perigosa. Mesmo sem querer. Deixa eu ir agora (_dá um beijo em seu rosto_) até mais tarde

_Neville aparata. _

_**Até mais tarde?**__ Pensa Hermione_.

_Como ela havia falado para Draco. O natal é uma época conturbada no hospital e logo ela esquece do ocorrido. Muitos estuporamentos, azarações, poções erradas depois ela está preparando-se para voltar. __**Espero que Draco não tenha esquecido de avisar Narcisa e meus pais do jantar. **__Pensa__**. Eles vão ficar muito felizes com um neto... Ou neta, segundo o Draco.**_

_Hermione passa dando uma olhada nos últimos pacientes. Pega sua bolsa e vai para casa_

XXXXX

MANSAO MALFOY

_Ela entra e logo um elfo vem pegar a sua capa e sua bolsa. São quase seis e meia. Ela vira-se para o elfo e pergunta. _– Que horas o senhor Malfoy marcou o jantar?

_O elfo informa que os convidados começarão a chegar a partir das sete e meia. __**Tenho que me apressar então. **__Pensa.__** Só mesmo esses elfos pra tratar pessoas de casa com tanta cerimônia.**_

_Ela dirige-se ao quarto passando primeiro pelo quarto do bebê. Draco não está lá, mas o serviço está bastante adiantado._

_Ela abre a porta de seu quarto. Draco dorme pesadamente com roupa e tudo. __**Nem tirou os sapatos**__ pensa desanimada, mas decide deixá-lo como está. __**Eu vi que ele quase não dormiu a noite.**__ Lança um olhar carinhoso ao marido e vai para o banho._

XXXXX

_Hermione sai enrolada na toalha. Ela conjura um creme, senta-se na cama e começa a passar nas pernas sem perceber que Draco assiste a tudo._

_Ele a abraça por trás e beija o pescoço da morena aspirando o cheiro do sabonete de canela. – _Como foi o trabalho? (_Pergunta sorrindo)_

_Hermione suspira_ – Você deve saber melhor do que eu. Afinal já espalhou pra todos os meus colegas que eu estou grávida. Precisava tudo isso? (_Hermione se segura para não gritar e começar uma briga a poucos minutos da chegada de seus pais e sua sogra_)

_Draco, no entanto está super calmo, como se já esperasse aquela explosão_. – O que você queria que eu fizesse? Já que você tinha que ir trabalhar eu resolvi garantir que você não se expusesse a nada perigoso. E nem adianta fazer essa cara (_beija os lábios dela_) nada vai me fazer brigar hoje. Deixa eu ir me arrumar antes que nossos convidados cheguem.

_Ele beija Hermione novamente e vai para o banheiro. A morena continua passando o creme despreocupadamente quando as palavras de Draco vêm a sua mente. Antes que nossos convidados cheguem..._

_Hermione entra no banheiro ainda enrolada na toalha_ – DRACO MALFOY! Eu posso saber quem você convidou pra vir aqui hoje?

_Draco continua seu banho sem se exaltar_ – Quem? Bem... Deixa-me ver... Minha mãe... Seus pais...

**Hermione** – Quem mais?

**Draco** – O Blaise. Ele é meu melhor amigo e eu queria compartilhar a boa notícia com ele

_Hermione suspira. Ela sabe que vem mais por aqui_ – Quem mais Draco? (_ela pergunta abrindo a porta do box)_

**Draco** – Bem... Se eu chamei meu melhor amigo. Nada mais justo chamar a Gina, já que ela é sua melhor amiga. E como eu sei que ela só anda com o cicatriz a tira colo eu tive que estender o convite a ele.

_Hermione encara Draco que faz cara de cachorrinho que quebrou o pote_ – QUEM MAIS? Não-me-esconda-nada-nem-ninguém! (_ela praticamente soletra se controlando pra não gritar perante o sorriso irônico do loiro_)

**Draco** – Bem... Já que eu convidei o cicatriz e a Weasley fêmea eu não podia deixar de convidar o ruivo esquentadinho...

_Hermione parece não acreditar_ – O Rony! Vocês dois não se bicam!

_Draco sorri ironicamente_ – Eu sei. Mas falei pra Gina chamá-lo, eu não perderia a cara que ele vai fazer quando souber que eu engravidei você por nada.

DRACO! – _Hermione não consegue segurar o grito. Ela está escandalizada. __**Ele ficou louco**__ pensa_

_O loiro continua_ – Como eu chamei o Blaise eu não pude deixar de chamar o resto do pessoal que trabalha comigo... E como eu fui ao seu trabalho pedir pra tomarem conta de você eu tinha a obrigação de chamar o pessoal de lá também...

_Ela olha para o loiro estupefata e só percebe que ele a puxou para baixo do chuveiro quando sente a água morna molhar o seu cabelo. Antes que ela possa falar algo, beijos sedentos percorrem seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que ele a aperta contra seu corpo._

_A tolha cai e se encharca. Nenhum dos dois se importa_

**Hermione** (_ofegante_) – Seu louco! Era pra ser só uma reunião de família... E você convidou meio mundo bruxo...

**Draco** (_deslizando a mão na parte interna das coxas da esposa_) – E meio mundo trouxa também...

_Antes que Hermione possa protestar Draco captura a boca da morena com a sua. A língua exigente preenchendo o espaço enquanto seus corpos ficam cada vez mais colados..._

_Hermione junta o pouco bom senso que lhe resta para murmurar baixinho_ – Nossos convidados estão chegando. Vamos nos atrasar

_Draco abandona os lábios da morena e começa a trabalhar na curva do seu pescoço_ – E você se importa? (_Ele pergunta ao mesmo tempo em que morde suavemente o ombro da esposa)_

_Na verdade ela não se importa. __**Todo mundo sabe que os hormônios ficam enlouquecidos nas mulheres grávidas**__ ela pensa enquanto suas mãos percorrem as costas do loiro..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Dois meses depois_

_Falta ainda quarenta minutos para o despertador tocar, mas o estômago de Hermione tem horário próprio. E exigências próprias também. O tempo é curto pra ela voar até o banheiro e debruçar-se sobre o vaso sanitário._

_Ela permanece por alguns minutos colocando até seus pensamentos pra fora. Nem percebe que Draco senta-se no chão a seu lado._

**Draco** – Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Hermione** – Agora estou. Foi só um enjôo. Mas hoje veio mais forte. (_Para de falar mediante uma nova onda de náuseas._).

**Draco** – Como assim hoje veio mais forte? Por que não me acordou?

_Hermione levanta-se, lava o rosto, escova os dentes. Draco permanece esperando uma resposta_. – Por que não me acordou? (_Ele repete)_

_Ela se segura na soleira da porta, um pouco tonta. Draco a ampara preocupado_ – Está tudo bem mesmo? (_Ele a ajuda a voltar pra cama)._

**Hermione** – Já passou. Enjôos matinais são comuns nos primeiros meses.

_Um elfo bate na porta e entra com uma xícara fumegante para Hermione._

**Hermione** – Esse chá alivia os enjôos...

**Draco** – Você devia ter me contado. Há quanto tempo vem enjoando?

**Hermione** – Mais de uma semana...

_Draco olha pra ela_ – Você devia ter me falado!

**Hermione** – Eu sou medi-bruxa. Enjôos são absolutamente normais nesta fase. Além disso, o que você poderia fazer?

_Draco segura o rosto da morena com ambas as mãos, dá um beijo suave nos seus lábios_ – Eu poderia trazer o chá pra você, poderia passar um pano úmido na sua testa, ou simplesmente segurar a sua mão durante os enjôos. Eu sou seu marido! Eu te amo! Quero estar com você...

_Hermione abraça o loiro. Uma lágrima cai dos seus olhos._

**Draco** (_preocupado_) – Tudo bem com você?

_Hermione beija Draco apaixonadamente_ – Você é perfeito... Eu te amo.

**Draco** – Tem certeza que está bem?

**Hermione** – Sim... São só os hormônios. Uma das vantagens de estar grávida é poder chorar sem dar nenhuma explicação, você não sabia?

_Draco faz com que Hermione se deite e dá um beijo em sua testa_ – Hoje você só vai trabalhar à tarde, não é (_ela faz que sim com a cabeça_) agora descansa. Tenta dormir mais um pouco. E se o enjôo não passar me chama

_Hermione sorri_ – Quer dizer que eu devo interromper seus negócios só pra avisar que estou vomitando?

**Draco **– Claro! Não me espere pra jantar. Tenho uma reunião às cinco. E pelo que o Blaise falou vai ser daquelas!

**Hermione** – Esqueci de te falar. Vou jantar com sua mãe.

**Draco** (_estranhando_) – Ela não me falou nada, nem me convidou...

**Hermione** – Ela falou que vai ser um jantar de mulheres. (_olha pra Draco e sorri_) bem que ela avisou que você ia fazer essa cara...

**Draco** – Que cara?

_Hermione o abraça_ – Essa de criança abandonada. Agora vai trabalhar que você daqui a pouco vai ter um filho pra sustentar

**Draco** – Filha!

**Hermione** – Draco... Eu sei que você acha que é uma menina. Mas e se for um menino? Você vai se decepcionar.

**Draco** – Eu ficaria feliz com um garoto também, é claro, mas é uma menina. Eu tenho certeza... Ela me disse!

_Hermione olha pra ele incrédula_ – Ela... Te disse?

_Draco sorri_ – Disse. Você quer saber o que mais ela disse?

_Sem esperar resposta ele deita no colo da morena e encosta a cabeça em sua barriga_ – Ela disse que vai ter os meus olhos... (_fica calado por um momento, como se escutasse algo_) disse que vai ter os seus cabelos.

**Hermione** – Justo o meu cabelo? Coitadinha...

_Draco sorri_ – Eu adoro seus cachinhos... Ah! Ela ta dizendo também que vai fazer o pai de gato e sapato!

**Hermione** – Essa parte eu acredito.

_Draco beija a esposa e vai trabalhar. Hermione sorri e pensa: **Quem poderia imaginar que o todo arrogante e nariz empinado Draco Malfoy estaria prestes a se tornar um pai tão coruja... **Ela se lembra perfeitamente do brilho de felicidade que havia nos olhos do marido ao contar para todos que seria pai. O que era pra ser apenas um jantar com seus pais e sua sogra por pouco não se tornou uma grande festa, ela bem que tentou argumentar com o marido que ele estava exagerando, **mas os argumentos dele foram mais fortes, **ela se lembra com um sorriso nos lábios da forma como fizeram amor apaixonadamente no banheiro minutos antes dos convidados começarem a chegar..._

XXXXX

_As cenas a seguir aconteceram há dois meses atrás_

_Hermione troca de roupa apressadamente. Ela evita olhar para o marido que está com uma expressão indecentemente safisfeita no rosto**. E eu acabei nem falando pra ele o que eu achava deste jantar imenso que ele organizou sem me avisar**. **Não posso me culpar, **pensa. **Ele conseguiu realmente acabar com qualquer chance que eu tinha de argumentar. **A morena tenta, mas não consegue evitar o sorriso._

_Mal ela termina de se vestir, um elfo aparece e avisa que sua sogra chegou. Hermione faz um feitiço para prender os cabelos e prepara-se para sair do quarto, mas antes olha para o marido e fala - _Vê se não demora. Os **seus** convidados estão chegando!

_Então o loiro olha pra ela e lança um dos seus sorrisos irônicos e maravilhosos que Hermione tem plena consciência que são a sua perdição. - _Ô amor... _(ele fala)_ São nossos convidados... Meus e seus...

_Draco tenta chegar mais perto da esposa, mas ela se afasta. Hermione sabe que se ele a tocar quando sorri daquele jeito o jantar só será servido no café da manhã. Ao invés disso ela se dirige a porta - _Nem faça essa cara senhor Malfoy, nós temos convidados - _Ela fala enquanto sai do quarto e vai receber a sogra_

_Uma hora depois cerca de vinte pessoas se reune na sala da mansão Malfoy. Os elfos servem as bebidas enquanto os convidados se servem à americana (N/A - pra quem não sabe como é, o buffet fica disponível e cada um se serve e senta-se onde quiser. É totalmente informal)_

_Praticamente todos já comeram. Hermione nota que muitos olham para o casal com uma certa curiosidade. **Não quero nem imaginar o que o Draco vai aprontar,** pensa. _

_Quando vê todos estão servidos e satisfeitos o loiro pigarreia pra chamar atenção. Ele abraça Hermione pela cintura e olha para os presentes que aguardam curiosos._

_Então o loiro olhou para a esposa apaixonadamente... Olhou para os presentes (parou o olhar em Rony e deu um sorriso irônico " eu não podia perder a oportunidade" disse ele mais tarde. E falou - _Nós decidimos... (_olha para a esposa meio relutante) _quer dizer... Na verdade a idéia foi minha e segundo minha esposa eu exagerei um pouquinho...

_Hermione rola os olhos. _- Se isso é um pouquinho não quero estar perto quando você resolver exagerar muito...

**Draco - **Deixa eu terminar, amor...

Anda logo com isso... Ganhou na loteria e resolveu dividir o prêmio com a gente! (_alguém não identificado faz a piadinha)_

_Draco sorri -_ Não... Não ganhei na loteria, mas meu presente de natal vale mais que milhões. É muito mais valioso... É tão valioso que eu precisei me segurar para não sair gritando aos quatro ventos (_olha sorridente pra Hermione)_ é... pra falar a verdade não me segurei tanto assim e acabei convidando todos vocês pra falar que minha esposa vai ter um bebê... Que eu vou ser pai...

_O loiro lança a sua esposa seu olhar mais apaixonado, a abraça e faz um leve carinho em sua barriga..._

_O pai de Hermione abre o seu maior sorriso..._

_Narcisa enxuga uma lágrima discreta..._

_Harry e Gina se entreolham e sorriem..._

_Rony olha para o casal, seu semblante está vermelho no primeiro minuto. Depois torna-se esverdeado..._

XXXXX

_De volta aos dias atuais._

_**Meu marido já era louco antes. Agora que descobriu que será pai, ficou dez vezes pior. **Ela pensa sorrindo enquanto decide descançar mais um pouco. Dentro de algumas horas ela estará de plantão no St. Mungus e de lá vai encontrar a sogra._

XXXXX

NO RESTAURANTE

_Hermione espera a sogra num pequeno restaurante trouxa. __**Por que a Narcisa Marcou comigo num restaurante trouxa. Justo ela...**_

_A figura loira e alta interrompe seus pensamentos. Narcisa chama atenção onde quer que vá. __**Nem parece que ela está prestes a se tornar avó.**__ Pensa Hermione._

_Narcisa beija Hermione e senta-se.__** Nunca pensei que fosse me apegar tanto a essa moça. **__Pensa. Após o susto inicial de saber que seu filho estava apaixonado por uma nascida trouxa, o que ela tem de admitir, não foi fácil de engolir._

_De fato, Narcisa precisou lutar contra o preconceito. Mas ela procurou compreender e conhecer Hermione de perto e acabou descobrindo que a nora era uma garota muito doce e agradável_

**Narcisa** – Demorei?

**Hermione** - Não. Acabei de chegar. (_sorri_) seu filho ficou chateado por você não ter falado com ele

**Narcisa** – Não digo que ele esteja chateado, mas roxo de curiosidade isso ele está. (_Ela olha pra Hermione e fica séria)._ Eu preciso de sua ajuda...

_Hermione olha pra sogra sem entender. Narcisa continua_. – Eu conheci uma pessoa...

**Hermione** – Fico feliz. Você ainda é jovem... Merece reconstruir a sua vida.

**Narcisa** – É mais complicado que isso. O Draco...

_Hermione interrompe_ – O Draco! Ora Narcisa, você é apenas a mãe dele. Ele não é seu dono. Ele entenderá que você tem necessidades, desejos que não podem ser supridos por ele...

**Narcisa** – É mais complicado que isso também... Eu vou te contar desde o início.

_Hermione fica calada escutando a sogra._

**Narcisa** – Quando meu marido morreu, eu perdi o rumo... O Draco ainda estava na escola e eu me vi sozinha. Totalmente responsável por mim mesma pela primeira vez na vida. Foi assustador.

**Hermione** – Imagino que deve ter sido difícil...

**Narcisa** – Passei seis meses deprimida. Culpava a tudo e a todos. Cheguei até mesmo a culpar meu filho. Não foi algo consciente. Mas lá no fundo eu acreditava que, se Draco não tivesse traído o lorde isso não teria acontecido.

**Hermione** (_chocada_) – Narcisa!

**Narcisa** – É... Eu sei. Não foi uma atitude bonita vinda de uma mãe. Mas entenda, eu fui criada para me casar com um sangue puro, ter descendentes puros para perpetuar a raça e de repente tudo que eu acreditava caiu por terra. Eu me vi sozinha... Meu filho estava na escola. Meus pais estavam mortos assim como meu marido... Eu não tinha mais ninguém.

_Hermione ouve calada. Narcisa continua_ – Então um dia eu vi que se não tomasse uma atitude iria cometer uma loucura. Eu procurei o St Mungus e contei minha situação

**Hermione** – Você fez bem.

**Narcisa** – Eu comecei a tomar doses cavalares de poções para depressão. E aos poucos fui me recuperando. Quando Draco saiu da escola eu já estava bem melhor. Mas ainda sentia que faltava algo, então eu decidi viajar...

**Hermione** – Eu me lembro. Foi logo que saímos da escola...

**Narcisa** – Eu fui pra Nice, na França. Nós passávamos as férias lá na minha infância. Foi um dos períodos mais felizes da minha vida. Eu fui para a nossa antiga vila. Tantas recordações. Lembrei-me de meus pais. De minhas irmãs. Eu fui realmente feliz lá. Mas tudo havia acabado. Belatriz estava em Azkaban, totalmente enlouquecida (_sorri ironicamente_) até hoje ela tem esperanças que o lorde retorne... Andrômeda estava morta... Tirando meu filho não havia mais ninguém... Então eu me lembrei que havia mais alguém, que Andy havia tido uma filha...

**Hermione** – Tonks...

**Narcisa** – É. Eu passei meses pensando nisso até que decidi procura-la. Não foi nada fácil. Eu, assim como toda a família, havia desprezado a minha irmã quando ela se casou com um trouxa. Mas mesmo assim Ninphadora aceitou me ver. Nós conversamos muito. Isso me trouxe novo ânimo. Ela me falou de seu pai... De sua mãe... De como eles foram felizes juntos. Passamos a nos encontrar com freqüência. Ela me contava histórias de Andy casada e eu contava histórias da nossa infância. Ela me falou de seu pai... Dos tios e primos que nem sonhavam que ela era uma bruxa. Minha sobrinha é muito divertida. Passamos momentos agradáveis juntas. Há alguns meses ela pediu que eu fosse com ela visitar o túmulo dos pais. Seria o aniversário de casamento deles. Eu fui. Lá nós encontramos um homem. Eu fiquei sabendo que era um primo distante do pai dela. Eles foram criados juntos, ele estava fora do país há anos e havia acabado de retornar. Nós fomos a uma lanchonete trouxa e ele contou que sabia de tudo... Que Andy era uma bruxa assim como a filha. Nem precisa dizer que ficamos espantadas. Mas ele até que aceitou bem. Minha sobrinha precisou ir embora e Marc... Esse é o nome dele (_Narcisa fala com ar apaixonado_) me pediu pra ficar e falar mais sobre minha irmã e a vida bruxa. Não me pergunte por que, eu aceitei.

**Hermione** (_bestificada_) – Então...

_Narcisa sorri_ – Temos nos encontrado desde esse dia. Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa...

**Hermione** – Você está apaixonada.

**Narcisa** – Completamente! E assustada também. Eu nunca imaginei...

_Hermione interrompe_ – Que pudesse se apaixonar por um trouxa.

**Narcisa** – É verdade. Não fique chateada querida. Mas eu realmente nunca achei que isso pudesse acontecer. Não é fácil... Fico insegura a maior parte do tempo. Eu preciso de sua ajuda.

_Hermione olha pra ela sem entender_ – Você quer que eu fale com o Draco?

**Narcisa** – Não... Sou eu que tenho que fazer isso. Mas gostaria que você me apoiasse.

**Hermione** – Claro. Pode contar comigo. Quando pretende falar?

**Narcisa** – Não sei. Tenho que me preparar pra isso primeiro

_O jantar chega e elas preferem falar de coisas mais amenas._

_

* * *

_

NOTA DA AUTORA -

Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo. Principalmente às almas caridosas que apertaram o botãozinho roxo...

Espero que estejam gostando. Eu já tenho vários capítulos prontos então, se eu tiver reviews, eu pretendo postar toda a semana (Sim. Podem me chamar de chantagista...) Senão... Só quinzenalmente.

Desculpem qualquer errinho neste capítulo. Ele estava praticamente pronto quando eu decidi acrescentar mais algumas coisas e como eu queria postar ainda hoje acabei não revisando como deveria.

Bem, é só... Bjos e até a semana que vem (se tiver reviews...)


	3. Chapter 3

NA MANSAO MALFOY

_As semanas passam. A fase dos enjôos acabou. As roupas de Hermione começam a apertar, sendo necessário que ela use feitiços para alargá-las. _

_Ela se olha no espelho. Os contornos do bebê já são bem visíveis e mesmo que ela encolha a barriga, não há como negar a presença de um pequeno ser. __**Vou ser mãe! **__Pensa sorrindo. __**Minha filhinha está aqui dentro... É, o Draco acabou me convencendo que vai ser uma menina.**_

_Ela vai até o quarto do bebê. Hermione tem que admitir que o marido fez um belo trabalho. O quarto é amarelo, num tom muito suave, um berço branco, uma cômoda, um guarda roupa e uma cadeira de balanço compõem a mobília. Hermione permanece algum tempo olhando as pequenas peças que fazem parte do enxoval da sua filha e vai para a sala esperar o marido que está para chegar._

_Depois de alguns minutos, o loiro chega. Hermione o beija, mas ele não retribui. Ela pode ver que ele está transtornado_ – O que aconteceu? (_Ela pergunta)_.

_Draco joga-se no sofá, é fácil perceber que o loiro está transtornado - _Eu estive com a minha mãe, e ela...

**Hermione** – Ela te contou.

_Draco olha pra ela furioso_ – Você sabia! Você tinha que ter me contado...

**Hermione** – Não! Não cabia a mim. Ela deveria falar e foi o que ela fez. Sua mãe é jovem ainda. Ela merece ser feliz novamente. Reconstruir a vida... Você quer que ela fique sozinha pra sempre?

_Mas Draco está furioso, ele fala como se estivesse sozinho_. – Ela não tem o direito! Ela não pode. Justamente com um trouxa! Um sang...

_Ele para subitamente e olha pra Hermione. A esposa tem mágoa e tristeza no olhar. Draco tenta balbuciar alguma coisa_

_Hermione interrompe_ – Não fale mais nada!

**Draco** – Desculpe. Eu não quis dizer... (_ele olha para a esposa visivelmente desconcertado quando vê as lágrimas se formando no rosto da morena)_

**Hermione** – Você quis... Você quis e você disse! Então é isso que você realmente acha? É isso que você sempre achou? (_as lágrimas descem_) e eu que pensei que você havia mudado. Mas não... Está dentro de você. Sempre esteve!

_Ela vai para o quarto e deixa Draco na sala. __**O que foi que eu fiz? **__ Pensa ele._

XXXXX

_Já passa das dez. Hermione já chorou tudo que tinha para chorar. Ela ficou sabendo que Draco saiu após brigar com metade dos elfos domésticos por besteira. Ele não jantou. _

_Hermione tentou comer alguma coisa por causa do bebê. Só que a comida não desceu, o bolo que se formou em sua garganta e o aperto crescente em seu peito impediu que ela engolisse qualquer coisa._

_Ela deveria ter ido trabalhar. Mas pediu a Neville para substituí-la.__** Não iria conseguir fazer nada hoje...**_

_Hermione ouve um barulho vindo da sala e vê a imagem da sogra formar-se na lareira_

**Narcisa** – Onde está o teimoso do meu filho? A gente precisa terminar nossa conversa. Você acredita que ele me deixou falando sozinha... (_para de falar ao perceber o semblante de Hermione_) o que aconteceu?

_Hermione tenta falar, mas é impedida pelas lágrimas._

**Narcisa** – Estou indo pra aí

_Alguns minutos depois, Narcisa aparata na sala. Ela se assusta ao ver os olhos vermelhos e inchados da nora. Ela abraça Hermione que desaba de vez. Seus soluços são de cortar o coração. _

_Narcisa chama um elfo e pede que prepare um chá calmante para Hermione. Elas sentam-se e Narcisa espera que ela tome fôlego._

**Narcisa **– Você precisa se acalmar. Não faz bem ao bebê. Você acha que consegue me contar o que aconteceu?

_Hermione balança a cabeça afirmativamente e com alguma dificuldade relata a discussão. _

E eu que pensei que ele tivesse mudado. (_ela fala ao terminar)_

_Narcisa abraça Hermione e segura as suas mãos_. – Filha... Você está nervosa e ele também. Ele ficou transtornado. Você não faz idéias das coisas que me disse. Ele sempre foi assim. Quando fica chateado fala e faz o que não deve. (_olha pra Hermione que está com os olhos marejados_) Mas eu conheço meu filho. Ele mudou sim. Por sua causa...

_Hermione olha pra ela e não fala nada. Narcisa continua_. – Desde o último ano da escola que eu havia notado que ele estava diferente. Mais tolerante, menos sarcástico... Quando eu te conheci eu descobri o porquê. (_sorri_) e não pense que foi fácil pra mim. Eu me revoltei. Nós brigamos...

_Hermione olha pra Narcisa_ – Eu não sabia...

**Narcisa** – Imaginei que não soubesse. Ele nunca diria nada. Nunca a magoaria. Eu sabia que ele estava com alguém e achava estranho que não me apresentasse, mas não queria aceitar de fato, mesmo que lá no fundo eu soubesse. Eu queria que ele fosse feliz, mas não com uma sang (_para de falar ao ver o semblante de Hermione_) ta vendo querida, às vezes sai sem querer... Isso não podia acontecer na minha família Eu precisei de um tempo pra aceitar. Só então decidi conhecer você. Eu passei a minha vida inteira ouvindo as pessoas dizerem que trouxas são inferiores... É difícil ver que aquilo em que você acredita desde que nasceu é errado. Nós... Eu e meu filho. Nunca tivemos oportunidade de pensar diferente. De formarmos nossas opiniões a respeito. Mas mesmo assim ele conseguiu.

**Hermione** – Mas hoje... (_as lágrimas descem_) as coisas que ele disse. Foi horrível.

**Narcisa** – Eu sei... Mas eu tenho certeza que ele falou sem pensar. E há essa hora deve estar morrendo de arrependimento. Quando ele chegar, conversem com calma. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai pedir desculpas. Ele só queria me magoar. Eu vou deixar a poeira baixar e vou ter uma conversa com ele. No fundo são ciúmes da mamãe...

_Hermione esboça um sorriso_ – Você tem certeza que ele falou da boca pra fora? Que foi apenas um momento de raiva?

**Narcisa** – Ele é completamente apaixonado por você! Vocês estão formando uma família. Em breve terão um bebê em casa. (_passa a mão na barriga da nora_) Não deixem que estes desentendimentos superem o amor de vocês. Agora eu tenho que ir. O Marc está me esperando...

_Prepara-se para aparatar_

**Hermione** – Obrigada por tudo

**Narcisa** – Imagine. É pra isso que serve a família...

_Sai deixando Hermione absorta em seus pensamentos_.

XXXXX

NO CALDEIRAO FURADO

_Draco já está em seu quinto firewisky. __**Eu sou um trago**__ pensa. __**Um insensível... Magoei a mulher que amo. Ela nunca vai me perdoar. Eu estraguei tudo... Eu perdi a oportunidade de ver meus sonhos se realizarem...**_

_Ele pede mais uma dose e lança um olhar furioso ao garçom que insinua que ele já bebeu demais. Ele tem consciência que sua voz está ficando pastosa e a visão está meio turva. __**Mas o que é isso pra um monstro como eu? Eu não podia ter dito aquelas coisas. Droga. Foi sem pensar...**__ Perdido em seu devaneio ele não nota que Blaise sentou-se na sua mesa_

**Blaise** – Você por aqui? Vai me dizer que sentiu saudades do tempo de solteiro... O que aconteceu? (_Pergunta ao perceber que o amigo está visivelmente alcoolizado)_.

**Draco** – Eu xou um trasssssgo... Um inssssenssssível... Ela não vaix me perdoar... Lixxie também não vaix me perdoar... Eu perdi a minha oportunidade... (_Ele fala com a voz pastosa típica dos bêbados)._ Meu ssssonho... Eu perdi...

_Blaise olha pra Draco com cara de quem não está entendendo. Logo ele percebe que o amigo está alterado demais pra falar coisa com coisa. Blaise joga alguns nuques na mesa e aparata levando o loiro_.

XXXXX

NA CASA DO BLAISE

_Draco está visivelmente alterado_ – O que esssstou faxendo aqui? (_ele balbucia de forma enrolada)_. Eu quero ir pra cassssa... Hermione... (_grita) _Eu sou um idiota

**Blaise **– Pra casa desse jeito? Nem pensar. Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Mas o que quer que seja a sua situação só vai piorar se você for pra casa assim.

**Draco** – Não... Eu tenho que ir. Voxxê não pode evitar. Eu ssssou um trassssgo... Ela tem que me perdoar... HERMIONE! (_Ele grita enquanto prepara-se para aparatar)_

**Blaise **– Se você aparatar assim vai ser estrunchado. (_Vendo que vai acabar tendo problemas pra segurar o loiro, Blaise murmura desculpas, pega a varinha e estupora Draco)._

_Algum tempo depois Draco acorda embaixo do chuveiro_ – O que você fez comigo... O que eu estou fazendo aqui? (_ele pergunta ainda tonto)_.

**Blaise** – Eu impedi você de fazer uma besteira... Outra, pelo que estou vendo. Agora que você está sóbrio me responda. O que aconteceu?

_Draco respira fundo e relata ao amigo sua discussão com Hermione. _

_Blaise ouve tudo em silêncio_ – É meu amigo, tenho que admitir que você pisou na bola feio.

**Draco** – Poxa blaise, você é meu amigo. Não me deixa pior do que já estou.

**Blaise** – Justamente porque eu sou seu amigo é que estou dizendo isso. Ela deve ter ficado super magoada.

**Draco** – Droga! Eu sou um estúpido. O que posso fazer pra que ela me perdoe...

**Blaise **– Me responda com sinceridade. Você realmente não se importa... Com o fato dela ter nascido trouxa?

**Draco** – A coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz na minha vida foi admitir que eu estava me apaixonando por ela. Gostar dela ia contra tudo que eu aprendi. Contra tudo que eu sempre acreditei a minha vida inteira... Eu passei os últimos meses da escola lutando pra acreditar que era apenas uma atração física. Que logo iria passar...

**Blaise** – Mas não passou...

**Draco** – Não... E fica mais forte a cada dia. Quando eu acordo e a vejo a meu lado. Eu sei que isso não importa. Que trouxa ou sangue puro ela é a mulher que quero ao meu lado pro resto da vida. A mulher com quem sonhei durante muito tempo... E agora... Agora eu a perdi! (_Ele fala visivelmente desesperado)_.

**Blaise **– Calma, também não é assim. Ela está grávida. Deve estar mais sensível e por isso ficou tão chateada...

_Draco interrompe_ – Será que isso vai prejudicar o bebê? (_Ele fala ao mesmo tempo que vai ficando extremamente pálido)._

**Blaise** – Calma homem! Não é pra tanto. Foi só uma discussão. Terrível é verdade, mas apenas uma discussão. Sua esposa é medi-bruxa. Ela sabe se cuidar...

_Draco começa a andar de um lado pra outro. Blaise interrompe_ – Quer saber? Agora que o porre já passou vá pra casa. Converse com ela, peça desculpa, implore se achar necessário. Vocês se amam... Eu tenho certeza que vão superar.

**Draco** – É isso que eu vou fazer.

_Aparata_

XXXXX

MANSAO MALFOY

_Já passa das duas quando ele entra em casa. A sala está vazia. Draco dirige-se ao quarto do casal. Hermione não está lá. __**Será que ela foi embora? Será que me deixou? **__Draco vai até o quarto do bebê ao mesmo tempo em que se forma um bolo em seu estômago. _

_Hermione cochila sentada na cadeira de balanço, a mão sobre o ventre. Ele olha enternecido. __**Eu te amo. **__Pensa__**. Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa... Espero que me perdoe.**_

_Ele aproxima-se lentamente. Hermione acorda sobressaltada. Draco pode perceber que ela chorou muito._

_Draco olha nos olhos dela sem saber o que dizer. Passa a mão no seu rosto no qual uma lágrima escorre._ – Eu fui estúpido... Infantil... Eu sou um trasgo. Juro que falei sem pensar. Juro que não tem importância. Eu te amaria mesmo que você fosse um elfo doméstico. Será que você pode me perdoar...

_Hermione olha pra ele. Ela pode ver amor e sinceridade nos olhos do loiro. Ele segura seu rosto com as mãos e beija seus lábios suavemente._ – Eu prefiro arrancar um braço a magoar você... Você pode me perdoar?

_Os dois ficam em silêncio por um momento. Os corações acelerados, a respiração descompassada..._

_Ninguém saberia dizer quem deu o primeiro passo. Como num passe de mágica os dois caem um nos braços do outro. É como se nada mais importasse. E realmente nada mais importa._

_Draco beija Hermione com desespero, como se fosse a primeira e a última vez. Seus corpos colados aparatam juntos sobre a cama do casal._ – Eu te amo... (_Draco murmura enquanto despe Hermione com uma urgência há muito não sentida)_. – Eu preciso de você... Eu preciso de você mais do que de respirar...

_Hermione o cala com um beijo. Suas mãos deslizam pelas costas do loiro arrancando a sua camisa. O loiro faz a mesma coisa com a camisola da morena. Em pouco tempo não há roupas, apenas a necessidade de pertencerem um ao outro._

_Os braços fortes de Draco circundam Hermione com força e cuidado ao mesmo tempo, enquanto a boca exigente distribui beijos incessantes por todo o seu corpo. Hermione geme baixinho enquanto os dois corpos se fundem..._

XXXXX

_Mais tarde..._

_Hermione repousa nos braços de Draco, ele acaricia seus cabelos._

**Draco** – Você me perdoou?

**Hermione** – Eu fiquei muito magoada...

**Draco** – Eu sei que fui um trasgo. Mas falei sem pensar, eu juro. Certos hábitos às vezes são difíceis de mudar. Principalmente quando os temos desde o nascimento. Mas eu juro que não é o que penso.

**Hermione** – Eu sei... Eu tive uma longa conversa com a sua mãe. Ela me explicou...

_Draco bufa contrariado. Hermione olha pra ele e continua_ – Deixe de bancar o menino ciumento senhor Malfoy. Sua mãe ainda é jovem, ela merece encontrar alguém! E se você vier com aquele discurso de trouxas eu juro que você nunca mais vai pensar em fazer um bebê depois da azaração que eu vou lançar! Por que você pode e ela não?

_Draco permanece calado, emburrado. Hermione o abraça e continua falando_ – Ela me contou que pra ela também foi difícil me aceitar. Mas que ela acabou decidindo tentar, pois você estava feliz. Será que você não pode fazer isso?

_Draco continua calado_

_Hermione começa a fazer pequenos círculos com a língua atrás de sua orelha_ – Não pode ao menos tentar? (_diz manhosa)_

_Draco geme_ – Isso é golpe baixo...

_Hermione acaricia o pescoço do loiro passando a unha de leve. Draco captura a boca da morena com a sua_

_Antes que possa intensificar as carícias, ele sente Hermione estremecer e pousar a mão na barriga._ – O que aconteceu? (_Pergunta preocupado)_

_Ela permanece quieta por alguns instantes. Draco pergunta, aflito_ – Está tudo bem? Você está sentindo alguma coisa? Quer ir ao hospital?

_Hermione sorri_ – Calma Draco. Não é nada. Quer dizer...

**Draco** – O que foi?

**Hermione** – Eu estou sentido... Ela se mexer...

_Draco olha encantado pra Hermione. Ela pega a mão do marido e coloca na sua barriga_ – Aqui... Está sentindo?

_Draco balança a cabeça negativamente, visivelmente decepcionado. Hermione sorri e o beija_ – Não se preocupe, logo, logo, você também vai perceber.

_Draco sorri e Hermione aconchega-se ao peito do loiro. Finalmente o casal adormece..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Surpresa de feriado pra vocês. Como a fic está razoavelmente adiantada eu vou tentar postar outro cap no final de semana (eu disse tentar, se eu não conseguir, não me azarem. Claro que as reviews vão me incentivar bastante...)

Espero que gostem. Desculpem se o Draco tá "fofo" demais, eu juro que tento me controlar, mas às vezes não resisto...

Bjos


	4. Chapter 4

_As semanas passam sem nenhum incidente, Draco finalmente sentiu o bebê mexer, para alegria dele e alívio de Hermione. Depois que ela falou que o neném havia se mexido ele passava todo o tempo livre dele conversando com sua barriga pra ver se a Lizzie dava um chute para o papai, ele dizia. _

_Draco, no entanto, não definiria as últimas semanas como tranqüilas. Não depois que a esposa entrou na fase dos desejos._

_Hermione sempre achou que esse lance de desejos fosse frescura de grávida até que um belo dia, ou melhor, uma bela noite, ou, melhor ainda, uma bela madrugada ela acordou com uma vontade indescritível de tomar sorvete, mas não era um sorvete qualquer. Ela queria sorvete de jabuticaba!_

_**Culpa daquele livro trouxa sobre frutas exóticas e alimentação saudável que inventei de pegar emprestado com a minha tia-avó.**__ Pensa enquanto se lembra da frutinha negra e pequena. Sua boca enche de água só em pensar no sorvete que, na verdade, ela nem sabe se existe_

_**Droga**__ pensa Hermione. __**O que está acontecendo comigo?**__ Ela sabe que não conseguirá mais dormir. Ela se agita na cama a ponto de acordar Draco._

**Draco** – O que foi?

**Hermione** – Nada... Pode voltar a dormir

_Draco tenta voltar a dormir, mas não consegue vendo que a esposa está agitada_ – Está mesmo tudo bem? (_ele pergunta meio preocupado)_

_Hermione olha pra Draco_ – Não é nada já disse. É besteira...

**Draco** – O que foi? Pode falar.

**Hermione** – Promete que não vai rir?

_Draco fica em silêncio. Ela continua_ – Eu estou com uma vontade louca de tomar sorvete!

_Draco esboça um sorriso_

Você prometeu que não ia rir! (_Hermione fala chateada)._

_Draco a beija_ – Calma! É só isso? É fácil resolver.

_Ele se levanta e prepara-se para chamar um elfo._

_Hermione o segura _– Tem mais uma coisinha... Não é qualquer sorvete. Eu queria sorvete de jabuticaba.

_Draco olha pra Hermione como se esta tivesse sido abduzida e colocassem um clone em seu lugar_. – Sorvete de que???

_Hermione olha pra ele_ – Eu falei que era besteira. Esquece!

_Vira-se para o lado um pouco chateada_

**Draco** – Não... Não é besteira. Se a Lizzie quer sorvete desta tal jatibucaba, ela vai ter.

_Ele pega a varinha e transfigura seu pijama numa calça e numa camisa preta._ – Vou comprar o tal sorvete. (_Ele fala como se fosse à coisa mais simples do mundo)._

_Logo ele percebe que não é!_

_Draco bate várias vezes na porta da sorveteria. Ele já está quase cogitando a hipótese de lançar um feitiço de arrombamento quando a porta se abre._

_O sorveteiro abre com cara de quem estava no décimo sono._ – Aconteceu alguma coisa. Você-sabe-quem-voltou? (_ele pergunta preocupado_)

_Draco olha para o homem meio desconcertado. __**Acho que as pessoas não costumam bater aqui de madrugada pra comprar sorvete.**__ Pensa_

**Draco **– Não. Ele não voltou. Acalme-se.

O que aconteceu então? – _O sorveteiro pergunta._

_Draco respira fundo e fala_– Eu... Gostaria de comprar sorvete!

_O sorveteiro olha incrédulo para o loiro, esperando que fosse uma brincadeira. Quando percebe que não é, fala irritado_ – O QUE? Você bate na minha porta às três da manhã. Pra comprar sorvete?

_O homem tenta fechar a porta. Mas Draco o impede humildemente (N/A – humildemente o Draco?! Pra vocês verem o que um homem apaixonado é capaz de fazer pela esposa grávida!)_ – Espere, por favor... É uma emergência!

_O sorveteiro olha pra ele sem entender. Draco continua_ – Minha esposa está grávida...

_O sorveteiro abre um sorriso_ – Desejos... Sim eu entendo. Você deu sorte dela querer apenas um sorvete. A minha esposa, quando estava grávida do meu mais velho queria comer um filé de hipogrifo. (_suspira_) acho que por isso meu mais velho tem aquela cara. Ela não comeu...

_Eles entram_. Sorvete de que? – _o sorveteiro pergunta_

**Draco** (_tentando lembrar o nome da fruta_) – Ja... Jatibu... Jatibucaba! Acho que é esse o nome

**Sorveteiro** – Acho que você não deu tanta sorte assim. Sinto muito. Nunca ouvi falar.

_Draco sai desanimado da sorveteria. __**E agora? Não sei como é uma jatibucaba. Mas definitivamente não quero que a minha Lizzie tenha essa cara**_

_Draco perambula as ruas do beco diagonal. __**Não posso voltar sem o sorvete. Mas o que eu posso fazer? A Hermione falou que é uma fruta trouxa. Eu não conheço quase nada trouxa. Só seu procurasse os pais dela. Não... Não posso chegar lá esta hora. Eles vão se assustar. Se eu conhecesse alguém.**_

_Ele para de andar. __**Eu conheço... Mas não posso chegar lá. Não posso me sujeitar a tanto!**_

_O loiro volta a caminhar e vê desanimado que não há outra opção a não ser engolir o orgulho. **Bem. Situações desesperadoras, medidas extremas!**_

XXXXX

CASA DO HARRY

_Harry acorda com um barulho. __**O que é isso?**__ Pensa. __**Parece alguém batendo na porta. Batendo não, derrubando!**_

_Ele se levanta com cuidado pra não acordar Gina que dorme a seu lado. E ainda bocejando vai até a porta. _

_Ele vê o loiro que parece visivelmente preocupado. __**Pra doninha bater aqui há essa hora aconteceu alguma coisa...**_

**Harry** – O que aconteceu?

**Draco** – Eu preciso de sua ajuda.

Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Hermione? (_Harry fala preocupado)_.

_Nesse momento Gina chega. Draco olha para o casal e contem um sorriso sarcástico ao imaginar se aquele bando de ruivos sabe que a Weasley fêmea passa as noites com o cicatriz.__** Não... Não posso sucumbir à tentação de provocá-los. Eu preciso da ajuda deles**_

**Draco **– Posso entrar?

_Harry afasta-se dando passagem ao loiro._ – O que aconteceu com ela?

_Draco olha para o casal sem saber direito como começar. _

**Gina **– Aconteceu algo com o bebê?

**Draco** – Não. Eles estão bem. O problema é que...

_Gina e Harry estão esperando._

**Draco** – Eu estou me sentindo meio ridículo, mas ela quer tomar sorvete.

_O casal olha pra Draco como se ele fosse louco_

_Draco tenta explicar _– É um desejo, vocês não entendem!

_Harry olha pra Draco como se ele definitivamente tivesse enlouquecido. Gina segura o riso._

**Harry** – E você precisa da minha ajuda pra isso?

**Draco** (_perdendo a paciência_) – Você acha que se fosse algo tão simples eu pediria ajuda? Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar da minha esposa!

**Harry** (irônico) – Então o que o senhor eu-sou-perfeitamente-capaz-de-cuidar-da-minha-esposa está fazendo aqui?

**Draco** – Ela quer sorvete de jatibucaba... É uma fruta trouxa. Eu fui à sorveteria e não encontrei. Ninguém faz idéia do que é isso. Como você foi criado por trouxas... (_o loiro passa a mão pelos cabelos, qualquer pessoa pode notar que isso não está sendo fácil pra ele)_

_Harry tem vontade de tirar sarro da cara do loiro, mas Draco parece tão preocupado que Harry não tem coragem _– Eu não conheço. Sinto muito. Você não pode simplesmente dizer a ela que não encontrou?

**Draco** – Não! Eu prometi pra ela...

**Harry** – Mas ela vai entender.

_Gina interrompe_ – Não é tão simples assim. Desejos em mulheres grávidas é coisa séria.

**Draco** – Ta vendo! Se prepara quando chegar a sua vez cicatriz!

**Gina **– Não é hora pra isso agora. Só tem um jeito Draco. Temos que ir a Londres trouxa.

**Draco** – Mas há essa hora não vamos achar nada aberto

_Harry sorri_ – Existem lojas trouxas que não fecham nunca. Ficam abertas a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite, são chamadas de vinte e quatro horas. Quem sabe a gente dá sorte.

_Harry e Gina se trocam e eles se dirigem ao beco diagonal onde encontrarão a passagem para a Londres trouxa._

XXXXX

NA LONDRES TROUXA

_Draco olha para a rua onde ele vê uma luz no fundo de uma loja_ – O que leva uma pessoa a fazer compras essa hora? (_ele fala sarcástico)_

**Harry** – Talvez... Esposas grávidas? (_Harry não consegue conter um sorriso_)

_Draco respira fundo e engole a resposta que gostaria de dar. __**O que eu não faço por você Hermione...**_

_Harry, Gina e Draco vão em direção à loja. Eles entram, a loja é pequena e está localizada em um posto de gasolina._

_Para decepção de Draco, não possui nada parecido com uma jabuticaba e muito menos sorvete da fruta._

_Eles percorrem várias lojas sem achar nada. Harry e Gina estão desanimados e Draco preocupado. __**O que Hermione vai dizer? **__Pensa__**. Eu falei que ia conseguir.**__ O atendente fala, vendo a expressão desanimada do trio_ – Essa fruta é tropical. Vocês dificilmente acharão na Inglaterra! E eu pessoalmente nunca ouvi falar que se fizesse sorvete dela.

_Draco fica mais desanimado ainda. O atendente continua_. – Pode ser que vocês achem nas lojas que vendem produtos importados. Mas elas não são vinte e quatro horas.

**Draco** – Você sabe onde tem alguma?

_O atendente indica uma há uns quinze quarteirões. Harry, Gina e Draco saem._

**Draco** – Vamos logo. (_ele prepara-se para aparatar_)

**Harry **– O que você pensa que está fazendo?

**Draco **– O óbvio. Aparatando.

**Harry** – Ô coisa loira! Você não está no mundo bruxo. Não pode ir aparatando assim. O bairro onde fica a importadora é bem movimentado. Não dá pra arriscar.

**Draco **(_impaciente_) – E qual e a sua idéia?

**Harry** – Vamos pegar um táxi

_Eles pegam um táxi. Draco resmunga o tempo todo frases como "esse troço é muito lento e a Hermione já deve estar cansada de esperar".** Como essa doninha oxigenada reclama! **__**Não sei como a minha amiga agüenta esse mau humor**__ pensa Harry._

_Eles chegam em frente a uma grande importadora. E como o atendente da loja de conveniência falou, está fechada._

**Gina** – Agora é só esperar abrir.

_Draco olha para o casal com cara de quem acha que eles enlouqueceram de vez_. – Tudo tem limite! Eu vou aparatar, vocês queiram ou não! A Hermione está esperando.

_Ele aparata para dentro da loja. Harry olha pra Gina, dá um suspiro e eles vão atrás. _

_A importadora na verdade faz parte de um grande supermercado. Draco olha sem saber o que fazer ou onde procurar. Harry aponta em uma direção e eles seguem. Lá Draco encontra queijos, vinhos, doces, e diversos outros produtos. Ele encontra também sorvete de frutas, mas nenhum de jabuticaba._

Droga! – _ele pragueja_ – Será que eu vou ter que aparatar pra um país tropical pra achar essa tal jatibucaba?

_Harry e Gina estão com vontade de rir. Mas o desespero do loiro é tão sincero que eles não têm coragem..._

_Draco anda de um lado pra outro desanimado..._

_Harry olha a cena e reza pra nunca passar por isso._

_Gina vasculha prateleiras na esperança de achar algo_. – Ei! Vejam isso

_Harry e Draco olham sem entender. Ela mostra um vidro onde se pode ler_ – Geléia de jabuticaba.

**Draco** – Ótimo ruiva. Mas ela quer sorvete!

**Gina** – Bem se vê que você nunca entrou numa cozinha ne Malfoy. Ou saberia que dá pra fazer sorvete com isso. Pelo menos dá pra tentar

_Draco olha pra Gina como ele fosse um náufrago e ela sua tabua de salvação_. – Vo... Você tem certeza? (_ele gagueja_)

**Gina** – Claro. Se você conseguir convencer o sorveteiro...

_Draco sorri aliviado_ – Pode ter certeza que eu convenço. Nem que precise usar a imperius!

_Ele deixa alguns nuques sobre o balcão e prepara-se para aparatar; olha para o casal e murmura com algum esforço _– Obrigado...

_Harry e Gina esboçam um sorriso, Draco completa_ – E não se atrevam a contar isso pra ninguém. Principalmente pro ruivo esquentadinho!

_Aparata_

_Harry vê Draco aparatar. Pega os nuques que ele deixou e troca por dinheiro trouxa._ – Ele já estava tão desconcertado que não tive coragem de falar que o dinheiro bruxo não vale nada aqui. Nunca pensei que o Draco fosse mudar tanto por causa da Hermione. Depois que ela ficou grávida então. Quase cheguei a ter pena dele...

_Gina beija o moreno_ – Isso significa que você não vai contar para o Rony?

_Harry dá um sorriso maroto_ – Eu disse "quase"

XXXXX

_Draco chega à mansão. Encontra Hermione adormecida. Ele dá um beijo suave em seus lábios._

_Hermione olha pra ele sem saber direito o que está acontecendo_ – Fiquei cansada de esperar. Peguei no sono. Você não conseguiu, não foi ? (_ela procura esconder a decepção. __**Malditos hormônios**__. Pensa_).

_Draco abre um sorriso_ – Você acha que a Lizzie ia ficar sem o sorvete dela? (_Ele mostra o pote de sorvete). _

_Os olhos de Hermione brilham_ – Eu já falei que você é maravilhoso?

_Draco a beija_ – Hoje não...

_Draco olha pra Hermione que toma o sorvete como se fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo. O loiro sorri __**deu trabalho**__** mas valeu a pena** pensa.** Espero que estes desejos acabem logo...**_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Finalmente atualizei. Mil desculpas pra quem ficou esperando no final de semana, não deu mesmo.

As cozinheiras de plantão me desculpem se não der pra fazer sorvete usando geléia, achei mais lógico do que achar jabuticaba em plena Londres de madrugada...

Espero que gostem. E deixem reviews, please! (autora pede humildimente...)

Bjos


	5. Chapter 5

_Doce ilusão. Embora o sorvete de jabuticaba tenha sido o desejo mais trabalhoso. Muitas vezes Draco saiu de madrugada pra comprar algo pra Hermione. Ou pra Lizzie, como ele falava. Para sorte do loiro ela não pediu o filé de Hipogrifo, mas suco de abóbora com pimenta, guisado de cordeiro feito pela tia Mathilda (só servia o dela), pudim de rins com caramelo, entre outros. Isso sem falar na gozação de Harry e Rony que não perdiam a oportunidade de amolar o loiro._

_Mais algumas semanas se passam. Hermione entrou no sétimo mês. Tudo só não é perfeito porque ela e Draco discutem constantemente por dois motivos. Um deles é o fato de Hermione ainda estar trabalhando. Draco simplesmente não entende porque a sua mulher grávida precisa ficar naquele hospital quando ele é perfeitamente capaz de sustentar a família. Hermione responde que não vive na idade média e que o melhor lugar pra ela estar caso aconteça alguma coisa é no hospital. Depois de alguma discussão eles concordaram que Hermione trabalharia até o oitavo mês e nem um minuto a mais._

_O outro motivo é Narcisa. Embora Draco e Hermione tenham feito às pazes e ele se encontre com a mãe de vez em quando, ele se recusa a conhecer seu namorado._

_A tarde cai, Hermione está se trocando quando Draco aparata no quarto. Ele lança um olhar malicioso ao ver a esposa ajeitando uma daquelas calcinhas de gestantes. __**Até com esse troço horrível ela fica linda...**_

**Draco** (_beijando a face da esposa_) – Adorei a recepção. Como vocês estão?

**Hermione** – Tirando o fato de que ela chutou o dia inteiro estamos bem. Acho que ela pensa que é jogadora de futebol

**Draco** (_sem entender_) – Jogadora de que?

**Hermione** – Esquece. É um jogo trouxa, depois explico com calma. Agora estou atrasada...

**Draco** (_contrariado_) – Vai sair? Você não está pensando em ir trabalhar a essa hora, está?

**Hermione** – Claro que não! Nós combinamos que eu não faria mais plantões noturnos, não foi? Além disso, eu acabei de vir de lá. Eu vou jantar com sua mãe.

**Draco** – Ela não me falou nada, nem você. Por que não me falou? Eu sairia mais cedo...

**Hermione** – Se você quiser ir... Nós vamos jantar em um restaurante trouxa. Com o...

_Draco interrompe_ – Pode parar! Lembranças a minha mãe.

_Hermione suspira. __**Quando é que meu marido vai crescer?**__ Pensa_ – Você podia parar com isso! Ele é um cara legal. Já pensou se a sua mãe não tivesse me aceitado?

**Draco** – É diferente!

**Hermione** – Pois então senhor Malfoy você pode me explicar por quê?

_Draco olha pra ela como se Hermione não visse o óbvio_ – Ela não é uma garota. Ela é minha mãe!

_Hermione segura a vontade de rir_ – E isso impede que ela queira dormir com alguém?

_Draco engasga e olha furioso pra Hermione_ – Quer saber. Não vou discutir isso com você. Bom jantar e lembranças para minha mãe.

_Ele vai para o banheiro. Hermione termina de se trocar e sai. _

XXXXX

NO RESTAURANTE TROUXA

_Hermione chega. Narcisa e Marc já estão esperando. Eles tomam vinho trouxa._

**Hermione** – Desculpe o atraso. Mas não acho prudente aparatar a esta altura do campeonato. A chave de portal mais próxima fica a algumas quadras.

**Marc** – Você podia ter ligado que a gente te buscava.

**Hermione** – Imagine. Eu peguei um táxi.

_Marc puxa a cadeira pra Hermione. Ela senta-se_

**Narcisa** – Como vocês estão?

**Hermione** – Eu e o Draco? Ou eu e a Lizzie?

_Marc interrompe_ – Você já sabe que será uma menina?

**Hermione** – Não... Coisas do Draco. Desde que nós descobrimos que eu estava grávida que ele cismou que seria menina. Ele fala com tanta convicção que acabou me convencendo.

_O garçom chega com os cardápios_

**Narcisa** – Você ainda não respondeu. Como vocês estão?

**Hermione** – Eu e a Lizzie estamos bem. Apesar da canseira que ela me dá...

_Narcisa olha para a nora com um olhar repreendedor _– Você devia parar de trabalhar

_Hermione sorri e pensa __**ela é mesmo mãe do Draco**_ – Seu filho fala a mesma coisa. Eu vou parar no mês que vem.

**Narcisa** – E o Draco?

**Hermione** – Está em casa. Quando eu falei que vinha jantar com vocês ele ficou com uma cara que você já deve imaginar...

**Marc** – Eu acho que devia falar com ele. Isso não pode ficar assim!

**Narcisa** – Não. Vai ser pior. Eu conheço meu filho, se alguém pode dar um jeito naquele teimoso é a minha nora.

**Hermione** – Eu tento...

_A comida chega. Eles começam a comer em silêncio. Hermione sente-se estranha.__** O que está acontecendo? **__Pensa__**. A fase dos enjôos e tonturas já passou...**_

_Ela ouve ao longe Narcisa perguntar se está tudo bem. E não ouve mais nada..._

XXXXX

NA MANSAO MALFOY

_Draco termina de jantar sozinho. Os elfos o servem e se retiram apressados. Eles já conhecem o seu senhor. Sabem que quando ele está com essa cara o melhor a fazer é se afastar rapidamente. Ele tem um mau humor daqueles. Só a jovem senhora Malfoy que consegue dobra-lo_

_Ele anda pela casa toda. __**Será que esse jantar não acaba mais? O que eles tanto têm pra conversar. Justo um trouxa! Não posso falar isso. Hermione é nascida trouxa. Meus sogros são trouxas. Por que a minha mãe não pode... Por quê? Ora Draco porque ela é sua mãe...**_

_Ele tem de admitir que é puro ciúme. __**E que a sua mãe nunca esteve tão bem. Tão diferente da época do meu pai... Ela vivia com medo...**_

_Draco está perdido em seus pensamentos quando vê a figura da mãe surgir na lareira._ – Não precisa insistir. Não estou a fim de conhecer esse cara! (_ele fala contrariado_)

**Narcisa** – Dá pra você ser menos criança! Ou você acha mesmo que eu vim até aqui pra chamar você pra comer a sobremesa? Que tal você perguntar como está sua esposa?

_Draco fica pálido. Ele se troca apressadamente e vai ao encontro da esposa._

XXXXX

NUM HOSPITAL TROUXA

_Finalmente eles chegam ao hospital. Como Hermione passou mal em um restaurante trouxa eles não puderam simplesmente aparatar com ela para o St Mungus. Tiveram que leva-la no carro de Marc para o hospital mais próximo._

_Draco chega visivelmente preocupado. __**Será que ela está bem? Será que Lizzie está nascendo? No meu sonho ela nascia antes do tempo. Não... Não pode ser... Ainda é cedo demais**_. – Porque ela está aqui? Porque não a levaram para o St Mungus?

**Narcisa** – Não é prudente que ela fique aparatando. E a chave de portal ficava muito longe.

_Nesse momento Marc aparece. Draco vê ele e Narcisa trocarem um beijo de leve. Ele respira fundo pra não armar uma cena. __**Tenho que pensar na Hermione, arranjar briga com esse cara não vai ajudar em nada**_

**Narcisa** – Como ela está?

**Marc** – Sendo examinada. Tudo indica que foi apenas uma vertigem. Mas seria bom que ela fosse vista pelos seus médicos...

**Draco** – O bebê está bem? Eu quero vê-la!

**Marc** – Assim que os exames terminarem. Vou ver se consigo mais notícias.

_Afasta-se_

**Draco** – Por que ele pode e eu não? Eu sou o marido dela.

_Narcisa suspira irritada. __**É nestas horas que eu me arrependo de não ter acertado com a varinha na bunda desse garoto quando ele era criança. Talvez ele não fosse tão difícil. **__Pensa_ – Se você aceitasse conhece-lo saberia que ele e médico.

**Draco** (_com desdém_) – Um médico trouxa...

**Narcisa** – Paciência tem limite Draco! Sua esposa passou mal e só o que você sabe fazer é implicar com o Marc! Quando você vai crescer?

_Antes que Draco possa responder Marc chega dizendo que eles já podem ver Hermione._

_Eles entram na enfermaria onde Hermione está. Draco senta-se a seu lado e beija sua face_. – Que susto você me deu. Está tudo bem?

**Hermione** – Sim. Foi só uma vertigem. Não precisava disso tudo...

**Draco** – Você sentiu alguma dor. Quer dizer... Está tudo bem com ela?

_Hermione sorri_ – Sim. Não se preocupe que ela não vai nascer antes da hora

_**Você que pensa. **__Draco fala consigo mesmo.__** Se for igual ao sonho...**_

**Marc** – Você já pode ir pra casa. Mas seria bom você ir a um hospital... (_meio constrangido_) bruxo.

**Hermione** – Não precisa. Foi só uma vertigem

**Marc** – O médico falou que você está um pouco anêmica. E cansada também... É melhor você ver isso direito

_Antes que Hermione fale alguma coisa, Draco fala_ – Sem discussão. Vamos ao St Mungus.

**Hermione** – Se é pra contentar vocês...

XXXXX

NO ST MUNGUS

_Hermione está sendo examinada por Neville. Draco, Narcisa e Marc aguardam._

**Neville** – Pelo jeito está tudo bem. Você deu um susto e tanto. Principalmente no Draco.

**Hermione** – Eu falei que estava tudo bem. Não precisava...

_Neville interrompe_ – Está tudo bem. Mas você andou trabalhando demais nas últimas semanas. Está um pouco anêmica também... Já é hora de você ficar em casa. Eu nunca pensei que um dia diria isso, mas o Draco tem razão.

**Hermione** – Está tudo bem. Eu só estou grávida. Isso não é doença!

**Neville** – Não é doença, mas você tem que admitir que anda cansada. Trabalhar aqui não é fácil. Por mais que a gente não passe os casos mais complicados pra você sempre acaba sobrando algum.

**Hermione** (_furiosa_) – Quer dizer que vocês estavam escolhendo os meus pacientes? Não foi o Draco que mandou, foi?

**Neville** – Não. A gente sempre faz isso. Acorda Hermione! Você não acha que a gente ia deixar uma mulher grávida se aproximar de alguma coisa perigosa ne. Mas você sempre dá um jeito de trabalhar demais. Agora é hora de ficar em casa e não sou eu nem o Draco que está dizendo. Ordens do chefe.

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na recepção_

_Narcisa e Marc estão sentados esperando. Draco anda de um lado pra outro a ponto de estuporar um ou dois medi-bruxos_

**Narcisa** – Vou ver se acho alguma coisa pra tomar

_Ela sai e deixa Marc e Draco sozinhos. O bruxo e o trouxa se olham, há um clima estranho._

_Marc resolve quebrar o gelo _– Não se preocupe. Ela vai ficar bem... Eu sou médico trouxa, mas essas coisas não são tão diferentes assim.

_Draco pensa em dar uma resposta ríspida, mas decide se conter.__** Nem minha mãe nem Hermione vão gostar... Além disso, ele ajudou bastante. **__Ao invés disso, pergunta _– Você tem filhos?

**Marc** – Tenho. Uma menina de quinze anos. Vive nos estados unidos com a mãe.

_Draco olha furioso pra ele_ – Então você é casado!

**Marc** – Não... Não mais. Faz cinco anos que me separei

_Draco olha pra ele com cara de quem não esta gostando da história. Marc olha pra Draco e fala _– Mesmo que você não aceite. Eu gosto da sua mãe. Gosto de verdade! Não é fácil pra mim também...

_Draco olha pra ele sem entender. Marc continua_ – Eu já sabia que a mulher do meu primo era bruxa. Mas nunca imaginava que era assim. Quando ele me falou eu pensei que ela jogasse cartas ou coisa parecida. Como eu estava fora do país, nunca fiquei sabendo os detalhes por ele. Só quando conheci a sua mãe... Você pode imaginar como eu fiquei.

**Draco** (_ríspido_) – Não... Não imagino!

**Marc **– Vocês sempre souberam da nossa existência. Mas nós... Pra gente isso sempre foi história. Imagine quando Cissa (_ele evita olhar pra Draco que agora está furioso ao ouvir Marc chamar a mãe pelo apelido_) me contou como as coisas funcionavam no mundo de vocês e falou que as pessoas não podem saber. Imagine você se apaixonar por alguém e ter que mentir sobre essa pessoa pra sua família...

_Draco ouve em silêncio. Marc continua_ – Eu não posso largar tudo pra viver no mundo de vocês. Nem ela... Estamos tentando achar um meio termo. Mas é complicado.

**Draco** – Imagino que seja...

**Marc **– Eu sei que ela é sua mãe. Se eu estivesse no seu lugar talvez fizesse a mesma coisa. Mas eu gosto dela. Gosto de verdade. A minha filha também não entendeu. Ela mal fala comigo. Acho que tinha esperança que eu e a mãe voltássemos. Mas ela é uma adolescente. Você é um homem feito. Será que não pode aceitar que a sua mãe está feliz. É só porque sou trouxa?

**Draco** – Não... Sinceramente não sei. Isso pesou também. Hermione é nascida trouxa, mas é diferente. Ela é bruxa (_olha pra ele_), mas às vezes acho que se você fosse bruxo eu estaria sentindo a mesma coisa.

**Marc** – Eu sei... Ela é sua mãe e você se preocupa com ela

**Draco** (_ríspido_) – Não! Você não sabe! Não faz idéia do que ela passou...

**Marc** – Ela me contou.

_Draco olha pra ele sem acreditar_ – Contou?

**Marc** – Sim. Ela contou tudo. Não deve ter sido fácil pra vocês.

**Draco** – Não foi...

**Marc** – Mas você esta reconstruindo sua vida com Hermione. E ela quer reconstruir a dela. É tão difícil pra você aceitar?

**Draco** – Sinceramente? É difícil sim... Estou acostumada a protegê-la desde a infância. E se você a magoar (_olha pra Marc ameaçadoramente_)

**Marc** – Não vou dizer que vai ser tudo um mar de rosas. Mas eu quero tentar. Ela também...

**Draco** – Eu continuo não indo com a sua cara. Mas quando minha mãe for visitar a neta não vou estuporar você se for junto.

_Marc olha pra Draco. A custo contem um sorriso. Não é muita coisa, mas é um começo..._

_Neville chega dizendo que Hermione está liberada_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA -

Dois capítulos na mesma semana, estou orgulhosa de mim mesma, eu sou demais (momento de extrema modéstia...) Falando sério, foi difícil pra mim postar esse capítulo hoje, mas eu fiz uma forcinha e consegui! Espero que vocês também façam uma forcinha e apertem o botãozinho roxo aí de baixo...

Bjos


	6. Chapter 6

_Duas semanas depois..._

_Draco chega em casa. O loiro acabou de sair de uma reunião que demorou mais tempo que o previsto e ele acabou perdendo o jantar. Hermione está sentada na sala com um livro nas mãos e mal levanta os olhos quando ele chega._

**Draco** – Desculpe o atraso. Foi de última hora não deu pra avisar

_Ele tenta beijar a esposa, mas ela desvencilha-se _– O que foi? (_ele pergunta_)

**Hermione** – Poxa Draco eu fiquei te esperando pra jantar. Custava avisar? _(ela luta contra as lágrimas que teimam em descer)_

_Draco a abraça_ – Eu já pedi desculpas. Houve um problema de última hora com um carregamento que vinha do Japão. Eu tinha que estar lá pra resolver. Não precisa ficar assim. É o meu trabalho

**Hermione** (_quase gritando_) – Seu trabalho? Que bom que você tem um trabalho! Que bom que você tem algo com que se ocupar. Enquanto eu...

_**Eu já devia imaginar **__pensa Draco.__** Ela está entediada e como não pode ir ao hospital... Acho que vou pedir ao Marc umas dicas sobre essas coisas de hormônios...**_

_Draco a abraça apertado. Hermione agora soluça _– Hermione... (_beija seus lábios_) eu sei que você está chateada de não estar trabalhando, mas é para o bem de vocês duas... Tente entender!

**Hermione** – Eu entendo... Mas isso não me impede que eu me sinta uma inútil... Uma gorda inútil! Os elfos não me deixam fazer nada... (_Draco desvia o olhar. __**Se ela sonha que são ordens minhas...**_).

**Draco** – Por que você não aproveita esse tempo livre pra fazer umas compras pra Lizzie... Ou então ler alguma coisa...

**Hermione** – Esse bebê já tem coisas pra usar até o dia em que entrar em Hogwarts... (_suspira_) e quanto a ler alguma coisa... Eu já li

_Draco olha para as imensas estantes_ – Tudo?

**Hermione **– Duas vezes... E eu fico aqui sozinha, sem ter com quem conversar. E você nem se dá ao trabalho de chegar no horário. Claro! Porque chegaria pra fazer companhia pra essa baleia quando se tem funcionárias lindas e magras?

_Draco respira fundo. __**Isso já está indo longe demais**_ – Ei! Calma... Eu já expliquei porque estou atrasado e não quero nenhuma das minhas funcionárias. E você não está gorda. Você está cada dia mais bonita. É a minha Lizzie que você está carregando. Acha mesmo que eu quero outra mulher?

_Hermione soluça cada vez mais..._ – Desculpe. Eu sou uma boba. (_olha pra ele_) acho que estou ficando com medo. Está cada dia mais perto. Eu sei que não devia estar assim, mas droga! Eu estou apavorada! E se eu não for uma boa mãe? Eu fico aqui sozinha. Não posso evitar ficar pensando nessas coisas.

_Draco a abraça e sorri pensando nos seus sonhos. Ele se lembra de Lizzie tão linda e educada. __**E ela tem medo de não ser uma boa mãe...**_

**Draco** – Claro que você vai ser uma boa mãe. Eu é que vou estragá-la...

_Hermione consegue sorrir em meio às lágrimas _– Eu estou falando sério...

**Draco** – Eu também. Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu vou deixar o Blaise encarregado da maioria das coisas dentro de alguns dias. Assim fico mais tempo com você.

**Hermione** – Não precisa, ainda falta mais de um mês.

**Draco** – Nunca se sabe. Quem garante que essa mocinha não é apressada?

_Hermione olha pra Draco_ – Às vezes você fala como se já soubesse o que vai acontecer...

_Draco sorri_ – Eu já te falei que ela me conta...

**Hermione** – Ta bom... Vou pedir para os elfos trazerem o seu jantar (_suspira_) é só o que me deixam fazer mesmo... Ah! Antes que me esqueça. Fomos convidados para jantar na toca amanhã. Nem se atreva a dizer que não vai!

_**E eu sou louco? **__Pensa Draco__**. Do jeito que ela anda, eu posso até ser estuporado se falar que não vou.**_

XXXXX

NA TOCA

_Draco ajeita-se na cadeira um pouco desconfortável.__** O tempo passa, mas eu continuo me sentindo como se a qualquer momento fosse ser estuporado por um desses ruivos**__. Ele olha pra Hermione que conversa com Gina, Fleur e a senhora Weasley. __**Pelo menos ela está feliz**__. Pensa. Não consegue evitar um sorriso ao ver Hermione segurar o pequeno Jean, filho de Gui e Fleur. O garoto deve estar com cerca de um ano. Ele pensa em Lizzie com essa idade. Essa parte ele não viu nos seus sonhos. __**Como será que vai ser?**_

_Hermione segura o garotinho ruivo que dorme tranqüilamente_ – Ele é tão bonzinho, Fleur. Parece um anjo

_Fleur sorri orgulhosa_ – Isso é só porque ele está dormindo, mas ele não para quieto...

_Molly olha pra Hermione e pergunta._ – E você como está? Ansiosa?

**Hermione** – Ansiosa e entediada. Nunca pensei que esses últimos meses demorassem tanto a passar. Acho que nunca mais vou me lembrar de como eram meus pés.

**Molly** – Dentro de alguns meses você vai se lembrar dessa época com saudades. E em alguns anos então... (_ela olha para os gêmeos com o canto do olho_) esse é um dos poucos momentos que eles nos dão um pouco de paz.

_Hermione sorri_ – Deixa eu fazer um pouco de companhia a meu marido. (_Olha pra Draco)_. Ele já está com aquele olhar...

**Gina** – Que olhar?

**Hermione** – O olhar que diz que ele vai acabar arranjando encrenca com seu irmão.

XXXXX

_Draco permanece sentado. Ele nota que Rony não tira os olhos de Hermione. __**O que esse cara ta pensando? **__Draco fala para si mesmo. __**Será que ele não se toca que ela é casada.**__ Perdido em seus pensamentos ele não nota que Hermione senta-se a seu lado_

_Ela passa a mão sobre seu ombro e o abraça_ – Você tem que ficar com essa cara toda vez que a gente vem aqui?

**Draco** – Vai dizer que você não nota como o ruivo te olha

**Hermione** (_irônica_) – Qual deles?

_Draco fecha a cara_ – Eu não estou brincando, você sabe muito bem.

_Hermione suspira_ – No mínimo ele deve estar pensando que eu estou quase do tamanho de um trasgo... Acho que nunca mais vou ter minha cintura de volta

_Draco olha pra ela um pouco arrependido por ter puxado o assunto. Ele a aconchega nos braços e dá um selinho em seus lábios. Nenhum dos dois vê Rony sair da sala_

XXXXX

_O ruivo vai para o jardim. Ele permanece andando e chutando alguns gnomos que teimam em aparecer. __**O que está acontecendo comigo? **__Pensa.__** Por que estou olhando pra ela desta forma?**_

_Ele senta-se num banco no jardim.__** O mesmo banco onde nos beijamos pela primeira vez... Droga! Por que não deu certo? Esse bebê deveria ser meu...**_

_Perdido em seus pensamentos ele não vê Harry sentar-se a seu lado. _– Nem vou perguntar em que você está pensando...

_Rony olha pra ele_ – Desde quando você é tão bom em legitimência?

_Harry sorri_ – Pela cara que você estava olhando pra eles não foi difícil adivinhar. O que está acontecendo?

**Rony** – Não sei. Olho pra ela e a doninha e não consigo deixar de imaginar que poderia ser eu... Fico tentando descobrir em que momento eu a perdi. Se eu não fosse tão infantil... Talvez a gente não tivesse terminado.

**Harry** – Você está querendo dizer que agora descobriu que está apaixonado por ela?

**Rony **– Sim... Não! Não sei droga. Talvez se não fosse a doninha eu não estivesse assim. Tinha que ser justo ele?

**Harry **– Já é hora de você parar com isso. Eu ainda implico com ele, é verdade. Mas é só pra não perder o costume. É evidente que ele mudou. E que eles se amam. (_olha pra Rony_) desculpe, mas é verdade.

_Rony não fala nada, mas seu olhar mostra que ele não está gostando da conversa._

_Harry continua _– Você não pediu minha opinião, mas como sou seu amigo vou falar assim mesmo. Eu acho que você já se cansou desta vida sem compromisso. Está sentindo falta de alguém. Não da Hermione, mas de alguém que goste realmente de você. E como a Mione foi seu único relacionamento mais ou menos sério você começou a fantasiar. Ela é sua amiga. Você consegue se imaginar dormindo com ela?

_Rony fica calado por um instante_. – Não... Acho que não. Ela é quase como a Gina. Acho que por isso não demos certo. De qualquer forma eu volto a viajar na semana que vem e isso passa...

_Harry sorri_ – Não sei não. Acho que o espírito familiar Weasley está começando a falar mais alto. Pelo jeito os gêmeos vão ganhar a aposta.

**Rony** – Nem pensar!

_No dia do casamento de Percy há um ano atrás Rony e os gêmeos apostaram qual deles iria se amarar primeiro. Carlinhos havia se casado há seis meses na época e tanto Rony quanto os gêmeos juravam que não iam se apaixonar tão cedo. Claro que havia namoradas. Mas nada sério. E os três estavam decididos a não perder a aposta._

**Harry** – Vamos entrar? Há algo que quero dizer.

_Rony olha curioso pra Harry. Harry continua _– Nem adianta fazer essa cara. Lá dentro você fica sabendo

_Harry e Rony entram na toca. A família está reunida. Todos com um ar curioso. Além dos familiares estão Lupin e Tonks com a filha Lucy de seis meses e Luna e Neville que estão de casamento marcado._

_Harry faz sinal para que Rony se sente e vai para o lado de Gina. Raramente se vê um silêncio destes na toca._

_O moreno e a ruiva se olham e enlaçam as mãos. Harry começa a falar, meio nervoso._

**Harry** – Senhor e senhora Weasley... Há muito tempo eu convivo com essa família e vocês... Vocês e o Remo são o mais próximo que eu tenho de meus pais. Mas eu fico satisfeito que vocês não o sejam

_Todos olham pra ele sem entender. Harry continua _– Eu fico satisfeito que vocês não sejam meus pais, por que vocês são os pais da mulher que eu amo. Da mulher com quem eu pretendo me casar. (_olha pra Gina e depois para o casal_) se os senhores permitirem

_Após um início de manifestações entusiásticas o senhor Weasley pede a palavra_ – Filho... Há muito tempo nos o consideramos assim. Mesmo que você não estivesse com a Gina, você seria parte da família... E vai ser mais que um prazer, será uma honra ter você como genro.

_Harry abraça Gina e a beija. Então ele tira um anel do bolso e coloca no dedo da ruiva._

_A senhora Weasley abraça o casal banhada pelas lágrimas_ – Meus filhos... Nada poderia me fazer mais feliz!

_Os demais presentes se levantam para cumprimentar o casal. Hermione olha para Draco que tem um sorriso irônico nos lábios_ – O que você está pensando?

_Draco desconversa_ – Nada...

_Mas em sua mente ele só vê uma coisa. __**Harry vai passar por tudo que estou passando quando a Weasley fêmea for ter um bebê... Como é doce a vingança...**_

**Hermione** – Me fala... Eu conheço essa cara...

**Draco** (_inocente_) – Que cara?

**Hermione** – Cara de quem vai aprontar alguma...

**Draco** – Eu juro que não vou. Pelo menos por enquanto

_Hermione suspira, mas decide deixar pra lá. Ela já se acostumou com a implicância entre o marido e os amigos.__** Às vezes parece que eles não cresceram. **__Pensa _– Vou à cozinha pegar algo para beber. Você quer alguma coisa?

**Draco** – Não. Deixa que eu vou.

**Hermione** – Não precisa. Estou mesmo precisando esticar as pernas. Quem sabe assim a Lizzie me dá sossego, hoje ela não parou quieta.

_Sai em direção à cozinha._

XXXXX

_Hermione está se servindo de suco de abóbora quando nota que Rony está na porta dos fundos_ – Tudo bem? (_pergunta_)

_Ele olha pra Hermione e dá um pequeno sorriso_ – Sim... Acho que sou o último sobrevivente.

_Hermione olha pra ele sem entender. Rony continua_ – Parece que o trio maravilha resolveu acabar mesmo... Agora cada um tem a sua vida. O Harry vai se casar. Você... Casou-se menos de um ano depois de sair da escola (_sorri tristemente_) justo com a pessoa que eu mais detesto...

**Hermione** – Não fale assim. Não estamos mais na escola. Não somos mais um bando de crianças implicando um com o outro. Ele já mostrou que mudou. Antes mesmo da gente namorar. Vocês são meus amigos e ele é meu marido. Não pretendo abrir mão de nenhuma destas coisas.

**Rony **– Você está bem? Está feliz?

**Hermione** – Sim... Draco me trata como uma rainha. Principalmente agora (_acaricia a barriga_) claro que às vezes ele me tira do sério. Claro que de vez em quando a gente briga. O Draco tem um gênio terrível e isso não vai mudar... E eu também não sou fácil...

_Rony sorri_ – E eu não sei?

**Hermione** – Engraçadinho...

_Rony olha para o chão como se seus sapatos fossem a coisa mais interessante no momento _– Às vezes eu fico pensando... Na gente... Tínhamos tudo pra dar certo

_Hermione olha pra ele meio constrangida. __**Essa conversa está tomando um rumo estranho **__pensa._ – Acho melhor eu voltar...

_Rony coloca a mão no seu ombro_ – Não... Por favor. Se eu não falar, vou ficar o resto da noite pensando nisso. Pensando em você... Tentando descobrir quando foi que a perdi

**Hermione** – Por que você está pensando nisso justo agora?

**Rony** – Não sei. Parece que todo mundo seguiu com a vida e eu fiquei parado no tempo. Se a gente não tivesse terminado...

**Hermione** – Ora Rony, no fundo você sabe que nunca teríamos dado certo... A gente se gostava... Se gosta até hoje, mas não era amor... Faltava alguma coisa. Me diga sinceramente, como era o seu sentimento por mim na época?

**Rony** – Na época? Bem... Eu gostava de estar com você... Gostava de beijar você... Gostava até das nossas discussões. Era legal estar com você e o Harry, mas ele retomou o namoro com a Gina...

**Hermione** – É... Eu adoro a sua irmã. Você sabe, mas eu também me senti um pouco abandonada.

**Rony** – Você... Se sentiu? Nunca me falou!

**Hermione** – É... Eu me sentia mal por estar assim. E você era irmão dela, além de amigo dele. Como eu ia falar? Eu ia parecer infantil e egoísta! O jeito era me conformar. Éramos só você e eu...

**Rony** – E acabamos começando o namoro...

_Hermione sorri_ – É... Já que o Harry e a Gina eram um casal...

**Rony** – Nada mais justo que nós fossemos também. Mas eu juro que gostava de você. (_olha pra baixo)_ às vezes acho que ainda gosto...

**Hermione** – Eu também gosto de você, mas não confunda seus sentimentos. Seja sincero, eu não vou ficar magoada. Alguma vez você já olhou pra mim e perdeu o fôlego? Sentiu as suas pernas tremerem quando eu te toquei? Sentiu que estávamos ligados para sempre e, nada nem ninguém poderia mudar isso?

_Rony olha pra baixo um pouco envergonhado. Hermione sorri e continua_ – Não sentiu, não foi...

**Rony** – É assim com ele?

**Hermione** – É... Desde o início. E olha que eu lutei contra meus sentimentos. Se a gente não tivesse terminado naquela época Rony, com certeza isso teria acontecido em outro momento qualquer. Você só está assim porque o Harry ficou noivo, vai virar um homem sério (_sorri_) acho que você esta precisando se apaixonar... Se apaixonar de verdade

**Rony** – E encher a casa de ruivinhos (_ele fala com desdém_)

_Hermione olha pra própria barriga_ – Ei! O que isso tem de mal?

_Os dois se entreolham e caem na risada. Riem juntos como apenas dois bons amigos fazem. E se abraçam_

Eu posso saber o que vocês dois tanto conversam? – _eles ouvem Harry dizer._

**Rony** – Estávamos esclarecendo umas coisinhas. (_ele olha pra Harry que balança a cabeça numa compreensão muda_)

**Hermione** – E eu estava dizendo a que ele precisa se apaixonar

**Rony** – Já bastam dois bobos alegres no trio

**Hermione** – Mais respeito com uma senhora grávida

**Harry** – E com um futuro chefe de família.

_Os três amigos sorriem. Felizmente algumas coisas nunca mudam..._

**Hermione** – Deixa eu voltar antes que o Draco ache que eu fui raptada

**Harry** – Você não falou com ele?

_Hermione olha pra Harry. O moreno continua_ – Ele veio para a cozinha e saiu logo depois

**Rony** (_irônico_) – E não me azarou? Isso é bom

_Hermione fala enquanto se dirige a sala_ – Não... Isso não é nada bom.

_Ela vai para a sala onde os presentes conversam animadamente, mas Draco não esta lá..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA -

Por favor, não me azarem por ter terminado justo nessa parte. Um pouquinho de suspense é sempre bom...

Obrigado a todo mundo que está lendo e deixando reviews, é muito importante saber o que vocês estão achando.

Espero que gostem deste capítulo e apertem o botãozinho roxo aí de baixo.

Bjos


	7. Chapter 7

NO JARDIM

_Ela vê o vulto loiro sentado em um tronco afastado da casa. __**Esse é meu marido.**__ Pensa. __**Emburra primeiro e ouve depois. Esses ciúmes ainda vão causar problemas pra gente.**_

_Hermione senta-se a seu lado com alguma dificuldade. Ele olha pra ela e não fala nada. __**Vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei**_

**Hermione** – Finalmente o Harry e a Gina se decidiram... Sempre pensei que eles fossem se casar logo que ela terminasse a escola

_Draco permanece calado_

_Hermione continua_ – A Gina comentou que pretende se casar no meio do ano que vem. Eles querem fazer tudo com calma. Ao contrário da gente...

_Silêncio sepulcral_

_Hermione perde a paciência e levanta-se _– Tudo bem senhor Malfoy. Já que você não quer conversar será que pode ao menos se dignar a me dizer por que você está aí emburrado?

_Draco olha pra Hermione, seus olhos estão mais frios que nunca_ – Digamos que eu presenciei uma cena comovente na cozinha... Minha esposa grávida nos braços daquele ruivo! Tão íntimos... Vocês não podiam esperar ao menos sua filha nascer?

_Hermione olha para o loiro sem acreditar_ – O que você está dizendo? Você enlouqueceu? Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que ele é meu amigo. AMIGO entendeu?

**Draco** (_irônico_) – E amigos se abraçam daquela forma?

_Hermione sente as lágrimas descerem, mas ela está furiosa demais pra se importar_ – Se você tem a mente suja a esse ponto eu não posso fazer nada... Se o fato de eu ter me casado com você... De estar carregando seu filho... Como você pode ser tão idiota? (_ela percebe que está gritando)_

_Draco parece abalado perante as lágrimas de esposa mesmo assim fala _– Eu ouvi ele falando que gostava de você... VOCÊ também falou que gostava dele!

**Hermione** – E saiu feito um menino sem ouvir o resto não foi? Pois bem senhor Malfoy, se tivesse ficado teria ouvido a gente falar que se gosta como amigo. AMIGO ouviu bem.

_Ela passa a mão no rosto enxugando as lágrimas e sai tão rápido quanto a criança em seu ventre permite_

_Draco vê atônito Hermione se afastar_ – Eu sou um trasgo_ (ele pensa falar consigo mesmo, mas fala mais alto que esperava)._

Nunca pensei que um dia eu fosse concordar com você doninha...

_Draco olha pra trás e vê Harry e Rony_

_O ruivo continua_ – Nunca pensei que fosse concordar, mas devo admitir que você tem razão. Você é mesmo um trasgo

**Harry** – Pisou na bola feio... Esse seu ciúmes sem fundamento ainda vai te causar problemas. Você não se toca, cara? Viu o jeito que ela saiu? Ela está grávida!

_Draco pensa em falar alguma coisa, mas faltam as palavras._

**Harry **– Eu vou ver se ela está bem.

**Draco **– Não! Eu vou

**Rony **– Você fica doninha! A gente precisa ter uma conversa...

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na cozinha_

_Hermione luta contra as lágrimas abraçada a Gina. Molly chega com um copo e entrega para a morena_

**Molly** – Beba isso querida. Não se preocupe, é só água com açúcar. Não vai fazer mal (_sorri_) um truquezinho trouxa que aprendi com a sua mãe...

_Hermione pega o copo um pouco trêmula e bebe_

**Gina** – Agora que você está mais calma. O que aconteceu?

**Hermione** – O Draco... Esses ciúmes dele. Eu não agüento! Me viu conversando com seu irmão...

_Gina revira os olhos.__** Tinha que ser**__. Pensa_

**Molly** – O Rony fez alguma coisa? Eu mato aquele garoto

**Hermione** – Não... Claro que não. A gente só estava conversando. O Draco é que perde o controle. Não sei por que tanto ciúmes... Ele sabe que eu nunca dei motivo

**Gina** – É... Desde que vocês começaram que você só tem olhos pra ele (_abraça Hermione_) e ele pra você. A essa altura ele já deve estar arrependido, pensando num modo de fazer as pazes.

**Harry** (_entrando na cozinha_) – Pra falar a verdade, ele se arrependeu antes mesmo de você entrar...

**Hermione** – Onde ele está?

_Harry sorri_ – Lá fora, batendo um papinho com o Rony

O QUE? – _as três mulheres falam ao mesmo tempo olhando pra Harry como se ele tivesse enlouquecido_

**Harry **– Calma meninas. Estamos falando com dois homens adultos e civilizados. Eles precisam se entender. Depois a gente passa recolhendo os corpos... (_para de falar ao sentir o beliscão de Gina_) AI RUIVA! Doeu!

**Gina** (_ríspida_) – Às vezes acho que você passa tempo demais com meu irmão!

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso no jardim..._

_Draco e Rony se entreolham em silêncio, como se estivessem prestes a duelar. Nenhum dos dois fala nada a tensão no ar é praticamente palpável_

_Draco quebra o silêncio_ – Você gosta dela...

_Rony fica calado. O loiro continua_ – Você sempre gostou. Olhe nos meus olhos e negue!

**Rony** – Gosto. Gosto muito... (_Draco olha pra ele incrédulo_), mas não amo...

**Draco** – Eu vejo o jeito que você olha pra ela. Eu vi como você olhou quando comunicamos que ela estava grávida! Vi o jeito que você olhou hoje!

**Rony** – Não nego que ela ainda mexe comigo. Ela é linda... Nós namoramos por um tempo (_encara Draco cujas têmporas estão pulsando de raiva_), mas ela é minha amiga! E hoje quando conversamos eu percebi que o que sentimos um pelo outro nunca iria passar disso. O problema é que eu não gosto de você

_Draco dá uma risadinha irônica_ – É recíproco...

**Rony** – Mas a Hermione gosta... Então eu tenho que te aturar...

**Draco** – Somos dois... Mas eu só faço isso por ela

**Rony** – Pode ter certeza!

_Harry vê o loiro e o ruivo se dirigindo a casa. __**Pelo menos eles não se mataram**__. Pensa sorrindo_

XXXXX

_Rony e Draco param na porta da cozinha. Todos os olhares se voltam pra eles. __**É só o que faltava... **__Pensa o loiro__**. Agora vou ser interrogado por toda a família**_

_Ledo engano. Molly Weasley sai e lança um olhar aos demais que vão saindo lentamente um por um._

_Draco fica em frente à Hermione. Seu rosto ainda guarda resquícios de lágrimas._ – Adiantaria eu dizer que sou um trasgo. (_Ele fala carinhosamente)._ Que não mereço você...

**Hermione** – Eu nunca dei nenhum motivo, droga! Por que você é assim?

**Draco** – Não sei... Eu te amo tanto... Tanto que chega a doer. Me falta o ar só pensar na possibilidade de perdê-la. (_desvia o olhar por um minuto_) talvez eu seja mais parecido com meu pai que eu gostaria...

_Hermione olha pra Draco sem entender. O loiro continua como se falasse consigo mesmo_ – Ele também tinha ciúmes da minha mãe... Tanto que ela não podia sair sozinha... Tinha ciúmes dela até comigo! E isso fazia ela sofrer... Talvez eu seja assim... Ele se transformava... Agredia a ela e a mim... Eu não quero fazer isso. Eu não quero ser assim...

_Hermione o abraça_ – Não... Você não é assim. Você tem um gênio terrível, mas nunca nos machucaria... Nem a mim, nem a Lizzie. Você só precisa entender que o Rony é como o Harry pra mim. Um bom amigo. O melhor que alguém pode ter. É a você que eu amo... Mesmo que você seja um trasgo estúpido de vez em quando

_O casal se beija apaixonadamente._

_Lá fora Harry e Rony sorriem_

_Harry coloca a mão no ombro do amigo_ – Tudo bem, cara?

**Rony** – Sim... Foram só cinco minutos de bobeira. Mas tenho que admitir que sinto um pouco de inveja da doninha albina...

**Harry** – Não vai dizer que depois de toda a conversa você descobriu que está realmente apaixonado por ela?

**Rony** – Não... Por ela não...

**Harry** – Por ele, então?

_Rony olha furioso pra Harry, mais vermelho que seus cabelos_ – Ta me estranhando? Ou os balaços que você recebeu na escola só fizeram efeito agora?

**Harry** (_ainda sorrindo_) – Desculpa, não resisti...

_Rony fala cabisbaixo_ – Às vezes acho que gostaria de ter o que ela tem com a doninha... O que você tem com minha irmã... Olhar pra alguém e ter certeza que quero passar a vida com essa pessoa (_levanta a cabeça e olha pra Harry ameaçadoramente_) e não se atreva a contar isso para alguém! Principalmente Fred e Jorge!

**Harry** – Tudo bem...

XXXXX

NA MANSAO MALFOY

_Draco e Hermione estão deitados. Ela está recostada em seu peito enquanto o loiro acaricia seus cabelos. Hermione parece distante_

**Draco** – Você está tão calada... Tem certeza que me perdoou?

**Hermione** – Eu sempre perdôo. Mas você precisa controlar esse seu gênio... É a você que eu amo, não tem motivo pra ter ciúme. Eu estou calada porque estava pensando no que você me disse. A sua família sempre deu a impressão de ser unida. Foi tão terrível assim?

_Draco respira fundo e olha pra ela. Hermione pode ver o sofrimento em seus olhos _– Se você não quiser falar... (_ela murmura_)

**Draco** – É... O grande Lucius Malfoy nunca iria deixar que isso fosse à tona. Pra ele era imprescindível manter as aparências. No início eu não percebia... Minha mãe sempre dava alguma desculpa. Um feitiço que deu errado... Um encontrão em algum móvel... E ela logo tratava de fazer um feitiço curativo (_sorri tristemente_) eu era muito ingênuo. Ou não queria ver o que estava na cara. Mas um dia eu vi... Ele pegou a varinha e mandou-a longe. Depois partiu pra cima dela com os punhos... Eu tentei defende-la, mas ainda era muito pequeno e claro que sobrou pra mim.

**Hermione** (_escandalizada_) – Você era apenas uma criança!

_Draco sorri com ironia_ – Como se isso importasse pra ele. Eu era um rival, independente de ser seu filho... Foi a última vez que chorei na minha vida... E eu jurei que nunca mais choraria... Isso durou até que eu tivesse idade pra revidar.

**Hermione** – Vocês...

**Draco** – Sim. Não foi algo bonito de se ver... Depois disso ele parou. Mas resolveu nos ignorar... Eu fiquei aliviado, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que faltava alguma coisa. Acho que no fundo eu queria que ele gostasse de mim. Então... Quando o lorde voltou...

_Hermione interrompe_ – Você fez a marca

**Draco** – Sim... Não sei por que, mas queria que ele se orgulhasse de mim... Queria que ele gostasse de mim. Por isso cometi a loucura de aceitar acabar com Dumbledore... Eu devia saber que nunca teria coragem. E não teria adiantado nada...

_Hermione olha pra ele. Draco continua _– Algumas semanas antes de tudo acontecer eu fui visitá-lo em azkaban. Queria que ele soubesse... Antes não tivesse ido. Ele me olhou e disse que eu não fazia mais que a minha obrigação em servir o lorde e acabar com aquele amante de trouxas... Ai eu vi que nunca poderia, e que as coisas nunca mudariam... E por minha culpa Dumbledore foi morto...

**Hermione** – Não. Não foi por sua culpa

**Draco** – Sim, foi minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse feito a marca o Snape não teria feito o voto perpétuo com a minha mãe... Ele não teria tido que mata-lo. Eu sei que foi minha culpa e vou ter que viver com isso. (_sorri tristemente_) pelo menos posso dizer que ajudei a destruir Voldemort... (_olha para Hermione e a beija_) e hoje eu sei exatamente o tipo de vida que quero pra mim e para meus filhos... Exatamente o oposto do que eu vivi com meu pai. Mas às vezes tenho medo de não conseguir. De tudo isso não passar de um sonho

**Hermione** – Se é um sonho, estamos sonhando juntos.

_Ela aconchega-se no peito do loiro. E ambos adormecem com a certeza de que no outro dia a realidade será ainda melhor_

XXXXX

NA TOCA

_Harry e Gina estão namorando na sala. Todos já se recolheram._

**Harry** – Mal posso esperar pra nunca mais ter que acordar longe de você.

**Gina** – Como se eu não passasse mais tempo na sua casa que aqui...

**Harry** – É... Mas as desculpas que temos que arranjar... Não quero ser azarado por todos os Weasleys ao mesmo tempo. Aliás, estou com vontade de dar uma de Malfoy e apressar esse casamento...

**Gina** – Nem pensar! Minha mãe morre se não puder planejar o casamento da única filha. Ela espera por esse momento desde que nasci

**Harry** – Eu sei. Me lembro como ela ficava no casamento de seus irmãos... Eu seria incapaz de estragar essa alegria.

_Gina o abraça_ – Então o jeito é esperar

_O casal sai abraçado até o jardim. Eles vêem Rony sentado sozinho._

**Gina** – Esse meu irmão... Não vai crescer nunca. Ele quase causou um desentendimento sério entre a Mione e o Draco.

**Harry** – Não foi intenção dele... Ele só está se sentindo sozinho. Agora que vou me casar... Claro que ele ainda vai ser meu melhor amigo, mas não sou ingênuo em achar que tudo vai ser exatamente como antes. (_para e dá um selinho nela_) é melhor você entrar agora. Eu vou conversar um pouco com seu irmão... Sabe como é. Papo de garotos.

_Eles se beijam e Gina entra. Harry caminha em direção ao ruivo_

_Ele se senta a seu lado_ – Você não está ainda com aquelas idéias malucas a respeito da Mione... Ou está?

**Rony **– Não! Claro que não. Foi só meu minuto de bobeira (_para de falar e olha pra baixo_)

**Harry** – Mas... _(olha pra ele_) vem um mas por aqui estou certo?

**Rony** – Acho que sim... A Mione vai ter um bebê. Você imagina como a vida dela vai mudar?

_Harry sorri_ – É... Ela vai ter alguém que vai depender dela totalmente. E ama-la incondicionalmente

**Rony** – E você e a minha irmã... Com a genética Weasley não demorarão a ter filhos...

_Harry alarga mais o sorriso_ – Acho que gostaria disso...

**Rony **– É... Deve ser legal ter um filho... Mas ao mesmo tempo me assusta. Será que eu seria um bom pai?

**Harry** – Por que você não se apaixona por alguém e pensa em fazer uns ruivinhos por ai?

**Rony** – Me amarrar? Perder minha liberdade? Nem tão cedo

_Harry sorri. Tudo voltou ao normal_

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Em primeiro lugar obrigada a todos que estão lendo, principalmente aqueles que deixam reviews.

Em segundo lugar, está ficando cada vez mais difícil atualizar toda semana. Eu tenho vários capítulos prontos, mesmo assim às vezes fica difícil postar pois sempre faço alguma modificação antes.

Eu vou continuar fazendo o impossível pra atualizar todo fim de semana, se eu não conseguir, por favor não me azarem!

Bjos


	8. Chapter 8

NA MANSÃO MALFOY

_Os dias se arrastam lentamente. Draco diminuiu sua carga de trabalho e passa a maior parte do tempo com Hermione. Ela, por sua vez, finalmente conseguiu algo para ajudar a passar o tempo. Todo dia pela manhã a morena faz uma caminhada pelas redondezas, para desespero de Draco que se lembra que em seus sonhos Lizzie nascia após uma delas. Hermione está nervosa, mas o loiro está literalmente com os nervos à flor da pele! Ele segue a esposa por toda parte o que a irrita profundamente..._

**Draco** – Aonde você vai?

_Hermione suspira buscando não perder a paciência_ – Ao banheiro, Draco._ (Ela fala enquanto caminha em direção ao banheiro)_

_O loiro vai atrás_ – Você acabou de sair do banho.

_Hermione olha pra Draco furiosamente_ – E VOCÊ ACHA QUE A GENTE SÓ VAI AO BANHEIRO PRA TOMAR BANHO? ESSE BEBÊ ESTÁ EM CIMA DA MINHA BEXIGA! E ALÉM DE TUDO EU AINDA TENHO QUE AGUENTAR UM MARIDO NEURÓTICO! EU VOU AO BANHEIRO AGORA E VOCÊ NÃO SE ATREVA A ME SEGUIR SENÃO NÃO VAI VIVER PRA CONHECER SUA FILHA!

_Draco a abraça_ – To exagerando ne...

**Hermione** – Definitivamente está! Você sabe muito bem que ainda faltam algumas semanas, precisa parar de agir como se ela fosse nascer antes.

_Draco toca o rosto da esposa carinhosamente_ – Ela vai... Não posso explicar, mas eu sei que vai.

_Hermione sorri_ – Andou freqüentando aulas de adivinhação, senhor Malfoy?

**Draco** – Pode rir... Mas eu só estou me preparando pra ela não me surpreender.

_O tempo mostraria que sempre se pode ser surpreendido..._

_Como Rony Weasley pôde perceber!_

XXXXX

ESCÓCIA.

_Ronald Weasley está num quarto de hotel. Ele lê a carta de uma fã e não consegue conter um sorriso. Definitivamente o quadribol tem suas vantagens!_

_Após a formatura Rony cogitou a hipótese de fazer o curso de auror junto com Harry, mas para sua surpresa foi convidado a entrar para a equipe dos Chudley Cannons de quadribol. No princípio ele ficou em dúvida, era como se não acreditasse que pudesse fazer parte do time dos seus sonhos. Mas decidiu aceitar a proposta e há dois anos viaja com a equipe, como goleiro reserva._

_Logo ele percebeu que pertencer a uma grande equipe não se limitava apenas aos campos. As garotas iam atrás dele como abelhas no mel. E ele, lógico, não podia deixar de atendê-las e satisfazê-las... O resultado disso era uma lista interminável de namoradas ou ficantes, como o ruivo as definia uma vez que não chegava a ter nada sério com nenhuma delas._

_Rony acabou de chegar de um jogo onde infelizmente seu time perdeu, mas ele está satisfeito com as defesas que fez__**. Se eu continuar neste ritmo logo serei o goleiro titular**_

_Ele está perdido em seus pensamentos quando vê uma coruja apontando no horizonte. Ele logo reconhece a coruja de sua família. _

_A coruja deixa a carta e ele, atônito, percebe que é um berrador. O único berrador que recebeu na vida foi no segundo ano da escola, quando ele e Harry "pegaram emprestado" o velho ford Anglia pra chegar à Hogwarts. __**O que será que aconteceu? Desta vez eu não fiz nada...**_

_Ele abre a carta tomado pela curiosidade._

RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! EU NUNCA EM TODA MINHA VIDA PENSEI QUE VOCÊ PUDESSE SER TÃO INCONSEQUENTE! COMO VOCÊ PÔDE? É BOM VOCÊ VIR PRA CASA IMEDIATAMENTE ASSUMIR A SUA RESPONSABILIDADE, ENTENDEU? I-ME-DIA-TA-MEN-TE!

_Rony vê estupefato o berrador se desfazer**. Que diabos foi isso? **Ele pensa consigo mesmo ao mesmo tempo em que ouve alguém perguntar_ – O que aconteceu?

_Só então ele percebe que Stuart Milles, seu companheiro de quarto e batedor do time estava dormindo_.

**Rony** – Desculpa... acordei você

_Stuart_ - Não tem problema, o que houve?

Eu... Recebi um berrador... Da minha mãe. (_O ruivo fala ainda tonto)_

_Stuart sorri_ – Isso eu percebi. O que eu quero saber foi o que você aprontou?

**Rony** – Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que não tenho a mínima idéia?

**Stuart** – Eu também já usei esta desculpa... Quando eu tinha doze anos.

**Rony** – É serio, cara. Eu passo a maior parte do tempo viajando, nem que eu quisesse poderia ter feito algo. Não sei o que aconteceu mesmo!

**Stuart** – E agora? O que você pretende fazer?

**Rony **(_desanimado_) – O que eu posso fazer? Ir pra casa é claro. Seja o que for que tiver acontecido, não é bom deixar a senhora Weasley com raiva!

_Ele manda uma coruja dizendo que vai para casa dentro de alguns dias._

XXXXX

NA TOCA

_Rony respira fundo e prepara-se para entrar. Por um momento ele tem a impressão que voltou a ter cinco anos de idade, a sua apreensão só não é maior que sua curiosidade_

_Ele nem termina de abrir a porta e é recepcionado pelos berros de sua mãe_ – RONALD WEASLEY! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

_Rony fica estático sem saber o que dizer. **Se ela me chamou de Ronald a minha situação não está boa.** Ele tenta falar alguma coisa, mas é impedido pelos berros da mãe_. – SEU IRRESPONSAVEL! INCONSEQUENTE! NÃO TEM JUIZO?

_A senhora Weasley está mais vermelha que os cabelos de todos os Weasleys juntos. __Arthur tenta acalma-la _– Vamos ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. Ele tem o direito de se explicar

_A tentativa só faz com que Molly fique ainda mais furiosa_ – E VOCÊ ACHA QUE TEM EXPLICAÇÃO?

_Rony olha pra Harry e Gina que assistem a tudo com expressões enigmáticas. Ele só consegue balbuciar_ – Eu também gostaria de uma explicação

**Harry** (_irônico_) – Acho que uma de suas namoradas resolveu deixar uma lembrancinha...

_**Agora é que eu não estou entendendo nada **__pensa ele.__** Será que a doida da Lira mandou a calcinha dela do jeito que falou que ia fazer? Eu mato aquela maluca... Não... Ela não sabe onde meus pais moram. Então, o que será que houve?**_

_Então ele ouve um barulho estranho.** Parece... Um choro? Um choro de bebê...**_

**Rony** – A Wendy ta aqui? (_ele pergunta referindo-se a filha de Carlinhos_)

**Harry** – Não... Essa é a sua lembrancinha.

_Rony olha para todos esperando que alguém comece a rir e diga que isso é uma brincadeira de mau gosto. **É... É isso! Uma pegadinha coletiva! A família toda se reuniu pra me pregar essa peça...** Ele olha para as escadas esperando um dos gêmeos descer rindo da sua cara..._

_Isso não acontece!_

_Gina sobe as escadas e desce trazendo um bebê de cerca de seis meses. Embora o garotinho quase não tenha cabelos, dá pra notar que ele é ruivo._

_Rony olha para o garotinho. Seus olhos azuis o fitam profundamente_ – Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? O que é isso?

_Molly que até então estava calada pareceu recuperar todo o fôlego_ – ISSO SEU IRRESPONSÁVEL! É SEU FILHO!

_O semblante de Rony passa por várias cores... _

_Primeiro ele fica pálido..._

_Depois extremamente vermelho..._

Não gostei da brincadeira! (_ele fala, roxo de raiva)_

**Molly** – VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU IRIA BRINCAR COM UMA COISA DESSAS?

_Rony olha para a mãe que o encara furiosamente..._

_Olha para o pai que apenas balança a cabeça..._

_Olha para Harry que a custo contem uma risada._

_Olha para Gina que embala o garotinho que não para de chorar..._

_Molly pega o menino_ – Vem com a vovó, querido. Nós estamos assustando você?

_O rosto do ruivo atinge então uma estranha coloração esverdeada... Ele tenta falar alguma coisa, mas sua voz não sai!_

Acho que ele não sabia...(_Arthur fala calmamente)._

XXXXX

_Já faz quase uma hora que Rony está sentado no sofá, olhando para o nada sem falar com ninguém._

_Harry olha para o amigo e sussurra pra Gina_ – Estou começando a ficar preocupado...

**Gina** – Ele está digerindo a notícia. Logo começará a questionar.

_Mal Gina pronuncia estas palavras eles ouvem o ruivo balbuciar_ – Co... como é possível... Como pode ser? (_Olha para os presentes)_ Vocês têm certeza?

**Harry** – É só olhar pra ele.

**Rony** – Todos nós somos ruivos... Por que eu? Pode ser de Fred... Ou Jorge...

_Molly interrompe furiosa_ – Ronald Weasley. O garoto é SEU FILHO!

**Harry** – E tem a carta...

_Rony olha para todos com cara de quem não está entendendo. Seu pai lhe entrega uma carta._

_Ele olha para a carta e percebe que foi aberta._

**Arthur** – Nós tivemos de abrir (_olha para o garotinho)_ devido às circunstâncias...

_Rony, ainda sem acreditar o que está acontecendo, começa a ler..._

Senhor Ronald Weasley

Eu sei que você não me conhece, meu nome é Sandy. E sei que você não deve não se lembrar, mas conheceu a minha irmã Julie há pouco mais de um ano numa boate como é mesmo que vocês falam... Trouxa. Eu até hoje tento entender o que passou na cabeça dela pra ela ir pra cama com você. E as conseqüências como você pode notar... Bem aí estão!

_Rony para de ler, pensativo. Ele se recorda vagamente de uma jovem de uns vinte anos. Muito bonita, com cabelos e olhos castanhos. _

_Ele retoma a leitura da carta_

Quando ela soube que estava grávida, tentou procurar você. Mas não encontrou... Ela falou que você era atleta e não morava na cidade e que... Bem... Foi uma aventura de momento para ambos e que não esperava que acontecesse. Mesmo assim ela decidiu ter o bebê

Há dois meses minha irmã morreu num acidente de automóvel. Meu sobrinho estava com ela e ninguém soube explicar como ele se salvou. Todos nós pensamos que era um milagre, mas eu fiquei intrigada. Minha amiga de infância Melody é uma bruxa. Quando eu contei pra ela, ela me falou que o pai do bebê poderia ser um bruxo e se ofereceu pra investigar

Eu não sabia muito. Só que você era um atleta. Quando ela me mostrou a sua foto num jornal de vocês na hora eu soube que o filho era seu. É só olhar pra ele e você saberá por quê. Mas se tiver alguma dúvida poderemos fazer um exame de dna

_Ele para de ler e olha para o garoto. Não há dúvida alguma que o garoto é um Weasley._

Não pense que eu estou abandonando o Scott. Ele é meu sobrinho e o amo, mas gostaria que ele fosse criado pelo pai. Sei que Julie também gostaria. Mas caso você não possa ou não queira... Ele tem uma família trouxa que o ama. Meu endereço está no envelope, caso queira entrar em contato. Eu gostaria muito de manter contato com ele.

Sandy Rush

_Rony não sabe o que falar. E mesmo que soubesse a voz não sairia. Sua mãe abre a boca para falar algo, mas Arthur coloca a mão no ombro da esposa e fala _– Não. Agora não. Ele precisa pensar em tudo que aconteceu. É demais pra ele.

_Rony lê a carta mais uma vez, deve ser a oitava ou a décima. Ele não tem muita certeza. Ele se lembra vagamente de Julie, uma garota trouxa muito bonita que ele conheceu em uma boate na Irlanda. _

_Ele havia ido jogar na Irlanda e após o jogo encontrou o ex colega Dino que o convenceu a ir a uma boate trouxa com seus primos. Lá ele viu uma garota que tentava se esquivar de um rapaz embriagado. Percebendo que ela estava incomodada, ruivo chegou fingindo ser um conhecido e a livrou do inconveniente. _

_Os dois passaram a noite toda conversando, bebendo e acabaram trocando alguns beijos. Era gratificante pra Rony estar com uma garota que não o via como amigo de Harry Potter ou ídolo dos Cannons. _

_No final da noite, o ruivo se ofereceu para acompanhá-la até em casa. Os dois foram caminhando debaixo de uma noite estrelada até o pequeno apartamento ela dividia com a irmã. Ao chegar na porta do edifício, ele ficou sabendo que a irmã de Julie estava viajando e foi convidado para tomar o último drink da noite. _

_Aí aconteceu... _

_**E agora ela está morta. **__Pensa.__** E me deixou um bebê. Droga! Por que ela não me avisou... Ora Rony, porque ela não tinha idéia de quem você era. Ela não sabia que você era um bruxo e não saberia nunca como achar você. E você também não pensou em procurá-la...**_

_Ele se levanta, olha para os presentes e vai para o jardim._

_Gina olha para o irmão e para o noivo_ – Você vai atrás dele? (_pergunta pra Harry_)

_Ele balança a cabeça negativamente_ – Não. Ele precisa pensar. Eu entendo. Acho que se fosse comigo...

_Gina interrompe_ – Se fosse com você... Eu te lançaria uma azaração que te deixaria o resto da vida no St Mungus!

**Harry** – Ô ruiva. Eu estou falando de hipóteses...

_Gina fecha a cara e fica calada. Harry interrompe o silêncio_ – O que você acha que ele vai fazer? Será que vai querer ficar com o bebê?

**Gina **– Como se ele tivesse escolha. Você viu o jeito que minha mãe segurou o Scott, ela já se apegou a ele. O garoto é um Weasley, não importa a forma como foi concebido... Se o Rony sequer cogitar manda-lo de volta pode ter certeza que a senhora Weasley o mata!

_Rony entra novamente_ – Eu posso ver o garoto?

_Gina balança a cabeça afirmativamente_ – Ele está dormindo no meu quarto. É bonzinho... Quase não chora...

_O ruivo sobe as escadas_

**Harry** – Eu tenho que ir. Ainda tenho que preparar o relatório da última missão. Diga ao Rony que converso com ele amanhã. Ele vai precisar desabafar.

**Gina** – Tudo bem, eu falo. Vou aproveitar pra mandar uma coruja pra Mione contando as novidades.

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

Não, eu não surtei nem resolvi mudar o foco da história. Antes que alguem pergunte porque o capítulo foi quase todo centrado no Rony e com uma história maluca de um bebê, eu explico:

Quando eu fiz os capítulos anteriores fiquei morrendo de peninha do Rony vendo seus amigos formando suas familias e ele ficando "parado no tempo" então resolvi fazer um "gancho" pra uma futura família pra ele. Agora é só mesmo um iniciozinho mas vai ter importância na parte quatro (sim, vai ter a parte quatro).

Obrigada a todos aqueles que leram e principalmente aos que apertaram o botãozinho roxo (que podem testemunhar que ele não morde). Eu falei que iria demorar mais a postar mas quando vejo todo mundo que está lendo e recebo as reviews tão carinhosas acabo fazendo um esforço pra atualizar o quanto antes. Como eu fui boazinha com vocês, vocês bem que podiam se bonzinhos comigo né (reviews please!)

Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça e pra finalizar um recadinho para os leitores que receberam trechos dos capítulos. Muitas vezes eu mando antes de revisar então desculpem qualquer errinho, e de vez em quando eu faço modificações quase na hora de postar, então se tiver pequenas diferenças vocês já sabem porque.

Bjos


	9. Chapter 9

NA MANSAO MALFOY

_Dois dias depois_

_Draco acorda e vê que Hermione não está a seu lado. __**Só espero que ela não tenha ido caminhar. Agora falta pouco tempo. **_

_Ele se lembra bem que Lizzie nascia após uma destas caminhadas e ele tem certeza que será assim também na realidade. Conclusão, toda vez que a esposa sai pra caminhar, o loiro fica a beira de um colapso nervoso e pronto para leva-la ao hospital, Hermione muitas vezes perde a paciência e eles acabam discutindo..._

_Mas desta vez, sua esposa está na sala. Draco vê que ela acabou de enviar uma coruja. Ele a beija e senta-se a seu lado_ – Bom dia. Tudo bem com vocês? Você não foi caminhar...

_Hermione sorri_ – Você fica quase histérico toda vez que eu caminho, resolvi ficar em casa hoje..._(olha para o loiro)_ Eu acabei de mandar uma carta pra Gina. Estou pedindo para ela vir aqui me contar as novidades.

_Draco olha curioso pra Hermione _– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_Hermione dá a carta pra Draco_ – Veja você mesmo. Eu recebi ontem.

_Draco pega a carta e lê. Sua boca vai se abrindo e fechando na medida que lê o conteúdo da carta. Ele a devolve a esposa e exclama atônito_ – Não acredito!

**Hermione** – É uma historia maluca mesmo...

_Draco interrompe _– Eu não acredito que este ruivo conseguiu ter um filho antes que eu! (_o loiro está visivelmente chateado)_

_Hermione suspira e segura o riso. __**Não tem jeito**__. Pensa. __**Esses dois serão eternos garotos competindo, nada vai mudar isso**__. Antes que ela possa falar alguma coisa a figura ruiva de Gina surge na lareira_

**Hermione** – Oi titia. Acabei de mandar uma coruja pra você pedindo pra vir aqui me contar os detalhes

**Gina** – Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. Falei com minha mãe e ela pediu pra chamar vocês pra jantarem aqui. Assim vocês conhecem o Scott e ficam sabendo de toda a história

_Hermione olha pra Draco. Antes que ela possa falar alguma coisa o loiro responde _– Não sei não... Não é bom você ficar saindo a essa altura, pode não fazer bem...

_Hermione interrompe furiosa_– DRACO MALFOY! Quem é a medi-bruxa aqui? Ainda faltam algumas semanas e se você pensa que eu vou ficar trancada em casa...

_Draco interrompe e olha pra Gina na lareira_ – Tudo bem. Nós vamos... _( o loiro fala com um suspiro)_

_Gina reprime uma risadinha - _Até mais tarde então... (_a imagem da ruiva desaparece). _

_Hermione volta-se pra Draco _– Você precisa parar com isso. Ainda faltam algumas semanas. Você me estressa muito mais que ela!

_Ela vai para o quarto meio emburrada. **O Draco precisa parar com isso, **pensa, **do jeito que ele age parece que a Lizzie vai nascer antes...**_

_Draco pensa consigo mesmo._ _**Tudo bem... Não vai ter perigo, o jantar é a noite mesmo. A Lizzie nasce durante o dia.**_

XXXXX

NA TOCA

_Hermione segura o pequeno Scott_ _encantada. O bebê possui o cabelo ruivo e os olhos azuis como o pai _–. Ele é tão fofo! É a cara do Rony, espero que ele e a Lizzie sejam amigos... (_ela finge não ouvir o muxoxo do marido_)

**Gina** – Ele é tão bonzinho. Vai com todo mundo e quase não chora a noite, como se soubesse que nós somos a família dele.

**Hermione** – E o Rony, como está?

_Harry sorri_ – Como se estivesse sido azarado, ou estuporado... Ou as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo! Mas ele vai voltar ao normal, pelo menos eu espero...

**Gina** – O susto inicial já passou, mas ele ainda está se adaptando. Pra quem dizia que não queria se prender a nada...

**Hermione** – Onde ele está? Pensei que o encontraria...

**Gina** – Com o time. Ele tem jogo esta semana e precisa treinar. Depois de quase estupora-lo minha mãe concordou em cuidar do Scott. O Rony a fez ver que não podia simplesmente abandonar sua carreira e se tornar pai em tempo integral... Mas ele já está tomando todas as providências. Ele sabe que agora muita coisa vai mudar.

**Draco** – Quem diria que o ruivo...

_Hermione olha pra ele_ – Vê lá o que você vai falar... _(seu semblante diz ao loiro pra ele não fazer nenhuma piadinha)_

**Draco** – Ta bom! Já calei! Vamos agora?

**Gina **– Ainda é cedo...

_Draco olha para Hermione _– Ela precisa descansar

_Hermione sorri_ – Eu me casei com um medi-bruxo sem saber. Mas ele tem razão. A Lizzie anda agitada nesses últimos dias, estou cansada.

XXXXX

NA IRLANDA

_Rony olha novamente para o pequeno prédio de apartamentos do outro lado da rua. Ele sabe que deve ir até lá e conversar com a irmã de Julie. Mas não sabe se está preparado pra isso.__** Droga. Como eu vou falar que mal a conhecia? Ela deve me achar um cretino...**_

_Mas ao mesmo tempo a curiosidade em saber como era a vida de seu filho junto com a mãe trouxa é maior. Ele respira fundo, atravessa a rua e bate na porta._

_Uma mulher jovem não muito alta de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis atende a porta. Rony olha embevecido, por um momento se esquece do que foi fazer._

_A garota olha pra ele de cima a baixo_ – Pois não. Já vou avisando que não quero comprar nada e se você for o morador debaixo eu juro que não faço mais ginástica aeróbica às duas da manhã. É que eu estava sem sono...

_Então ela para de falar subitamente e olha para o ruivo_ – Você! Você é o pai do Scott...

_Ela então emudece, fica sem saber o que falar. Percebe que ele também está desconcertado. _

_Rony olha pra garota emudecido. __**O que eu digo agora... **__**Muito prazer? Eu sou o cara que engravidou a sua irmã e nunca mais apareceu?**__ Ele olha pra ela incapaz de formular uma simples palavra_

_A garota quebra o silêncio_ – Acho que a gente devia pensar o que dizer um ao outro lá dentro.

_Ela entra e faz sinal para que o ruivo a siga_

_O apartamento é pequeno. Um típico apartamento de estudante. Rony teria aproveitado para observar melhor se não estivesse tão nervoso._

_A garota faz um sinal com a cabeça para que ele se sente_

_O ruivo se senta e olha pra ela, ele sabe que a situação é desconcertante para ambos_ – É difícil começar... Foi um choque pra mim... Eu não sei o que dizer... Não é fácil pra mim... Você deve estar pensando coisas horríveis, mas eu não sabia... Não passou pela minha cabeça. Foi só...

_Ele para de falar. __**Como vou dizer pra ela que foi só um lance de momento?**_

_Mas Sandy interrompe como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos_ – Eu sei... A Julie me falou... Não foi nada planejado, muito menos um encontro de amor. Simplesmente aconteceu...

_Rony consegue balbuciar_ – É... Aconteceu. (_Ele olha a garota que agora está em silêncio)_ eu sinceramente não sei o que dizer... Mas senti que deveria vir. Eu ainda estou tentando entender

**Sandy **– Como ele está? O Scott...

_Rony sorri_ – Está bem. Minha mãe fica com ele enquanto eu viajo com o time. Eu sou jogador de quadribol (_ele para de falar ao se dar conta que ela não deve ter idéia do que seja isso_)

**Sandy** – Minha amiga Melody me explicou um pouco sobre a vida dos bruxos. Ela é bruxa. Nós éramos vizinhas na infância, mas agora quase não temos contato. Ela só me falou que era uma bruxa quando soube da morte da Julie e que o Scott havia sobrevivido... Não havia como uma pessoa normal escapar... (_ela sorri tristemente_) eu às vezes acho que estou maluca em ter acreditado no que ela falou. Meu sobrinho um bruxo!

**Rony** – É verdade... Se o acidente foi como você falou ele deve ser realmente um bruxo. Mas vai demorar algum tempo até a gente ter realmente certeza.

**Sandy** – Você vai ficar com ele?

_Rony estranha o semblante triste da moça_ – É claro! Não é isso que você queria? Não foi por isso que me escreveu?

**Sandy** – Sim... Quer dizer, isso é o que é certo. Você é o pai dele... Mas sinceramente eu pensei em nunca contar a você. Se eu tivesse condições eu ficaria com ele. Mas sou apenas uma universitária que ganha muito pouco e não tem como cuidar de uma criança. (_Rony vê que os olhos da garota estão cheios de lágrimas)_. Mas vou sentir muita falta dele. Mesmo sabendo que será amado

**Rony** – Você não precisa se afastar dele. Pode visitá-lo sempre que quiser.

**Sandy** – Mas como? Eu sei que é difícil pra nós chegarmos a seu mundo

**Rony** – A gente dá um jeito. Você pode ver seu sobrinho sempre que quiser

_Ele não consegue deixar de pensar que há muito tempo não vê um sorriso tão lindo como o que Sandy lhe ofertou..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Primeiramente muitíssimo obrigado a todo mundo que está lendo e mil desculpas pelo capítulo pequeno, é que estou meio adoentada desde o início da semana, peguei a síndrome do livro sete. Eu tenho certeza que muita gente já pegou e conhece os sintomas (ansiedade extrema, suores noturnos, pesadelos...)

Falando sério, Talvez eu demore um pouquinho mais pra postar, mas podem ter certeza que não estou abandonando as fics e não vou demorar muito pra atualizar. É só até eu começar a ler o sétimo livro, estou roxa de curiosidade e já roí todas as minha unhas,espero ficar curada assim que começar a receber os capítulos traduzidos, aí eu juro que dou mais atenção para as fics (isso se a JK não fizer nenhuma sacanagem tipo matar o Harry, aí eu entro em coma...)

Enquanto isso, reviews please!

Bjos


	10. Chapter 10

_Draco acorda cedo, mas Hermione já saiu pra caminhar. Ele anda de um lado pra outro, meio entediado, vai para o quarto de Lizzie. Ele olha para o berço amarelo com um sorriso nos lábios, dentro dele um unicórnio de pelúcia que o loiro tem certeza que a filha vai adorar. __**Agora está mais perto que nunca. Tenho que ficar preparado**_

_Ele vai para a sala, um elfo diz que Hermione chegou. Draco vai para o quarto e ouve o barulho do chuveiro_

_Draco vê Hermione sair do banheiro cantarolando. Ela está enrolada apenas em uma toalha que mal chega as suas coxas. __**Está muito parecido com o sonho**__. Pensa com o coração aos pulos. __**Será que é hoje?**_

_Aterrorizado ele vê que Hermione caminha em sua direção. Senta-se no seu colo e beija seus lábios!_

**Hermione** – Nossa! Que recepção!

_Draco olha pra ela em estado de choque, a sensação de dejavu é cada vez maior, todas as cenas do nascimento da filha passam pela sua cabeça. _

_Hermione continua_ – Tudo isso só porque eu fui dar uma volta? Você sabe melhor do que eu que ainda faltam três semanas pra ela nascer...

Ela? – _É só o que Draco consegue balbuciar_

**Hermione** – O que está acontecendo? Você que sempre falou que seria uma menina... Acabou me convencendo_ (Olha pra ele)_ – Você está mais nervoso que eu... Até parece que é você quem vai ter o bebê...

_Hermione levanta-se_ – Estou morrendo de fome. Você me esperou pra tomar café?

_Draco consegue balbuciar um sim_

**Hermione** – Vou te esperar na sala. Não demore.

_Ela dá um beijo em seu pescoço e sai._

_Draco fica olhando Hermione se retirar. A cada momento a situação se parece mais com o dia que Lizzie nasceu nos seus sonhos. O loiro sente a sua boca ficar seca, por mais que viesse se preparando para esse momento por quase nove meses, ele percebe agora que nada o preparou para o nascimento da filha._

_Ele vai até o banheiro. Molha o rosto. Fecha os olhos e sente o perfume dela._

_Ele se dirige à sala sem saber direito o que fazer. Draco senta-se e começa a comer sem muita vontade. A comida não desce. Hermione nota que há algo errado._

**Hermione** – Você está muito calado... O que está acontecendo?

_Draco levanta-se e vai para o sofá sem responder._

_Hermione levanta-se e senta-se ao seu lado. O abraça e beija seus lábios suavemente_ – Falta pouco tempo não é... Eu também estou nervosa. Nossa vida vai mudar muito... (_Para subitamente de falar e fecha os olhos)_

**Draco** (_assustado_) – O que foi?

_Hermione respira fundo_ – Nada... Só um chute. Ela está agitada hoje. Tanto que desisti de caminhar

_Hermione encosta-se no peito de Draco. Pega a mão dele e coloca na sua barriga_. – Mas é só o papai fazer um carinho que ela sossega...

_Draco fica com a mão na barriga da esposa sem saber o que falar. Ele sente os chutes do bebê. __**Está muito igual. **__Pensa._

**Hermione** – Você não vai trabalhar hoje, vai?

_Ele olha pra Hermione_

**Hermione** – Eu conheço esse olhar... Você me prometeu! _(seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas)_

_Draco fica sem saber o que dizer e balbucia_ – Não... Não vou

_Hermione enxuga as lágrimas_ – Desculpe. Eu ando meio ansiosa. Não quero ficar uma grávida chata. Mesmo estando do tamanho de um trasgo (_volta a chorar_)

_Draco olha pra ela sem saber o que fazer. Hermione há essa altura já está soluçando. Ele passa a mão nos cabelos dela. Sem pensar beija seus lábios. – _Você está linda _– diz_

_Ela se levanta e vai até o quarto. Draco a segue_

_Hermione está sentada na cama com uma sacola na mão._ – Eu sei que já conferi tudo ontem._ (ela fala)_ Mas sempre fico com medo de estar esquecendo alguma coisa. Acho melhor deixar tudo pronto. Nunca se sabe...

_Draco vê que é uma sacola com roupas de bebê_ – Você está sentindo alguma coisa? – _pergunta assustado quando vê ela segurar a barriga. Draco assume uma estranha coloração esverdeada. Ele se lembra do seu sonho onde acontecia exatamente desta forma. Sabe que está cada vez mais perto_

_Hermione o beija_. – Não... (_Diz ela)_. Você está pior do que eu. São só chutes

**Draco** – Tem certeza?

_Hermione balança a cabeça._ – Já que você vai ficar em casa. Eu vou fazer alguma coisa especial para o almoço

**Draco** – Não é bom você se esforçar...

**Hermione** – Não se preocupe. Os elfos não me deixam fazer nada mesmo...

_Hermione caminha até a porta do quarto e para segurando-se na parede. Draco corre até ela. Hermione olha pra ele e morde os lábios sem conseguir falar. A expressão em seu rosto é de dor..._

_Draco a leva com dificuldade até a cama. Ele olha pra ela apavorado._ – A bolsa... _( o loiro balbucia mais nervoso que nunca)_

**Hermione** – Que bolsa?

**Draco – **A bolsa não estourou?

_Hermione sorri_ – Draco! Você precisa se acalmar! Ainda faltam algumas semanas...

_Ela beija a face do marido e sai do quarto deixando o loiro sem entender nada. __**O que está acontecendo? Era pra gente ir para o hospital agora... Foi igual ao meu sonho e no entanto...**_

_Ele para atônito. **E** __**se os sonhos estiverem errados? E se não for a minha Lizzie... **__Draco estremece só em pensar na possibilidade. __**Não, eu tenho certeza que é ela. Mas por que está tudo diferente?**_

XXXXX

_O restante do dia passa tão normalmente quanto possível, embora Draco esteja mais apreensivo do que nunca. Hermione está a um passo de perder a paciência com o loiro. Por sorte, à medida que a noite vai caindo ele se acalma. __**Pode ser que isto tenha acontecido outros dias e não apenas no dia que ela nasceu.**__ Ele fala pra si mesmo_

_A noite cai. Draco está no seu jardim. Ele vê uma mocinha de uns catorze anos, muito parecida com Hermione se não fossem os olhos azuis. A menina caminha em sua direção, o loiro olha sem acreditar_ – Lizzie?

_A menina beija seu rosto_ – Claro que sou eu ne pai. Quem mais?

Já está tudo pronto. Podemos ir – _a garota fala_

**Draco** (_sem entender_) – Pra onde?

_A garota sorri_ – Ora pai! Eu vou voltar pra escola... Só um minuto (_sai correndo_) eu esqueci a bolsa

**Draco **– O que?

A bolsa... A bolsa... A BOLSA!

_Ele acorda sobressaltado. Vê que Hermione o chama. Ela está agitada_. – A bolsa..._ (ela fala sacudindo o marido)_

**Draco** – Bolsa?_ (ele fala meio confuso)_

**Hermione** (_perdendo a paciência_) – Draco! A bolsa estourou. A Lizzie vai nascer...

**Draco** – Mas ainda é noite

**Hermione** – VOCÊ ACHA QUE OS BEBÊS NASCEM APENAS EM HORÁRIO COMERCIAL? É BOM VOCE ME LEVAR LOGO AO HOSPITAL SE NÃO QUIZER QUE SUA FILHA NASÇA AQUI!

_Basta isso para que o loiro se levante num pulo - _Você está bem? E ela? A gente consegue chegar no hospital? Vou chamar a minha mãe... Não! Vou ligar para os seus pais! Não! Vamos aparatar... Não! Você não pode aparatar...

DRACO! _Hermione grita e o loiro olha para ela - _Se acalme! (_ela fala fechando os olhos após uma contração) _Sua filha vai nascer, mas não será neste exato minuto. Nós vamos trocar de roupa _(o loiro olha para si mesmo, só agora ele percebeu que ainda está de pijamas) _e depois nós vamos para o hospital

_Sem saber direito se é sonho ou realidade tudo que o loiro faz é concordar com a cabeça. Eles pegam a chave de portal que está preparada há várias semanas e vão para o hospital_

XXXXX

NO ST MUNGUS

_Eles estão na sala de parto. O medi-bruxo falou que ainda demora um pouco e tudo que eles podem fazer no momento é esperar. Draco segura a mão de Hermione, ela aperta a mão do loiro a cada contração. **Vou ficar roxo quando acabar...** Ele pensa, lembrando-se do seu sonho_

**Hermione** – Você avisou meus pais?

**Draco** – Pedi a um elfo pra avisar minha mãe. Disse pra ela falar com seus pais. Achei melhor, aqueles incompetentes não saberiam usar o telefone...

**Hermione** – Não fale assim... (_ela se cala após uma contração)._

**Draco** – Tudo bem?

**Hermione** – Dentro do possível... E você?

_Draco sorri_ – Você não existe sabia? Está prestes a ter um bebê e me pergunta se eu estou bem...

**Hermione** – É que você está mais ansioso que eu...

_Antes que Draco possa falar alguma coisa o medi-bruxo chega_. – Bem, está na hora. (_olha pra Draco_) você espera lá fora.

_**Lá fora? Não... Não pode ser assim. No sonho eu assistia Lizzie nascer**_ – Não! Eu vou ficar! _(o loiro encara o medi-bruxo desafiadoramente)_

**Medi-bruxo** – É melhor o senhor ficar lá fora...

_Draco olha pra Hermione _– Você quer que eu fique com você?

_Hermione balança a cabeça afirmativamente_

_Draco lança ao medi-bruxo um olhar ameaçador_ – Então eu vou ficar! E tente me impedir...

_O medi-bruxo dá um suspiro e não fala nada. Draco fica ao lado de Hermione segurando a sua mão_

**Medi-bruxo** – Se você desmaiar pode ter certeza que vai ficar largado aí no chão! _(voltando-se para Hermione) _Bem. Então vamos ao trabalho. Na próxima, pode começar a empurrar.

_Draco olha de um lado para outro. O coração descompassado. Hermione aperta a sua mão com uma força descomunal. Ele ouve ao longe o médico mandá-la continuar empurrando. Ele percebe que seu sonho lhe deu apenas uma vaga idéia da emoção que está sentindo no momento. Indescritível seria a palavra certa_

_Os minutos parecem eternos. Ele nota que Hermione emitiu um grito rouco. Silêncio... Um choro de criança ecoa no ar_

**Medi-bruxo** – É uma menina!

**Hermione** (_para Draco_) – Como você havia dito...

_O medi-bruxo coloca o bebê sobre o seio de Hermione. Draco vê que ela tem os cabelos castanhos e os olhos azuis. Os seus olhos... Ele sente seu peito sufocar. Uma sensação que nunca sentiu antes... **É a minha Lizzie...**_

_Hermione olha pra Draco e sorri com os olhos marejados, ela segura aquela coisinha ainda suja e enrrugada como se fosse o seu bem mais precioso... E ela sabe que é..._ – Ela é linda! Do jeitinho que você falou que ela seria...

_Draco olha extasiado pra esposa e pra filha, e faz algo que há muito tempo atrás havia jurado que nunca mais faria. Chora... Chora de alegria por ver que a sua filha é exatamente como ele sonhou... Chora por ter certeza que fez a escolha certa..._

_Hermione cochila exausta. Ele beija sua face. Embora esteja cansado e o dia esteja raiando ele não quer dormir. Tem medo que tudo seja um sonho. Mas o sono vem..._

XXXXX

_Draco acorda com o sol batendo em seu rosto, seus músculos estão um pouco doloridos uma vez que adormeceu sentado em uma cadeira, com a cabeça na cama de Hermione. Por um momento não reconhece o local. Aos poucos, as lembranças da noite anterior vêm a tona. _

_Ele se aproxima do berço onde sua filha dorme como um anjo. __**Menininha danada... Eu me preparei tanto e mesmo assim você acabou me surpreendendo.**__ Ele sorri ao ver que a menina abre os olhos azuis tão iguais aos dele_

_Ele olha pra Hermione e vê que ela também está acordando._

_Draco a beija_ – Como você está?

_Hermione sorri_ – Como se estivesse sido estuporada ou tivesse acabado de ter um bebê. Acho que no fim das contas dá no mesmo._ (Olha para a filha que dorme no berço ao lado e depois para o marido)_ – Ela é exatamente igual você falou... E ela nasceu antes do tempo, como você disse que seria...

_Draco olha pra Hermione fingindo não entender_ – É verdade... Coincidência, não?

**Hermione** – Não sei por que, mas algo me diz que você sabe mais do que me conta...

_Antes que o loiro possa falar alguma coisa, o bebê começa a resmungar. Draco a pega com todo o cuidado, como quem segura uma frágil peça de cristal._

_A menina o fita com os intensos olhos azuis. Olhos iguais aos dele..._ – Ela é do jeitinho que eu sonhei...

**Hermione** – Depois você vai me contar essa história direitinho. Agora deixa a sua filha mamar antes que ela acorde o hospital inteiro

_Draco fica olhando a cena enternecido. A cada dia que passa ele vê que realmente fez a escolha certa. Que a realização de seus sonhos só depende de seus esforços..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Nem demorei tanto assim, acho que não deu pra matar ninguém de ansiedade... Pra quem achou que eu demorei minhas sinceras desculpas, mas eu TINHA que ler o livro, e como não posso ficar na frente do PC vinte e quatro horas por dia eu fazia isso nas minhas horas vagas e acabei deixando as fics de lado (espero que entendam...)

Penúltimo capítulo postado. O próximo é uma espécie de epílogo, como ainda estou trabalhando em alguns detalhes peço um pouquinho de paciência (uma semana ou duas, no máximo). Já estou colocando no papel os esboços da parte quatro, que provavelmente será a última (a não ser que eu mude de idéia eheheh).

Enquanto isso o botãozinho roxo e fofo está ansioso aguardando um carinho...

Bjos

PS - Não comentei o livro porque sei que muita gente só vai ler quando chegar no Brasil, mas se alguem quiser comentar pode mandar uma mensagem que a gente troca uma idéia


	11. Chapter 11

_Um ano depois..._

_A mansão Malfoy está em festa. Lizzie completa seu primeiro ano de vida. Draco olha para o jardim todo enfeitado onde algumas crianças correm. Nas mesinhas colocadas no gramado vários amigos do casal. Harry e Gina recém casados esbanjando felicidade, Neville e Luna que também se casaram há pouco tempo, Rony, que trouxe Sandy com ele e o filho; Blaise e a nova namorada (a terceira em dois meses) e muitos outros mais_

_Lizzie, num vestido azul que realça ainda mais seus olhos, ensaia seus primeiros passos assistida por Narcisa e Marc. O trouxa assumiu muito bem seu papel de avô postiço, uma vez que ele e Narcisa estão morando juntos. O casal passa algum tempo no mundo bruxo e algum tempo no mundo trouxa. Não é fácil, mas quando se ama são necessários alguns sacrifícios._

_**Ele não é um cara mau.**__ Pensa Draco. __**E faz minha mãe feliz, é o que importa**. O loiro ainda sente um pouco de ciúmes da mãe, mas até que aceita bem o padrasto_

_Draco pensa em quanto à vida do casal mudou, em quanto a sua vida mudou! Ele nunca pensou que conseguisse amar tanto um serzinho tão pequeno. Nunca pensou que amaria tanto ser pai. No entanto, ele ama cada momento. Ama quando a filha balbucia papai (foi a primeira palavra que ela falou e o loiro quase morreu de orgulho). Ama espantar os monstros imaginários embaixo da cama. Ama repetir as mesmas histórias todas as noites. Ama as pequenas birras da menina que possui o gênio do pai (segundo Draco o gênio do mãe). Ama os sorrisos e até mesmo os choros da filha. __**É como se eu nunca tivesse existido antes dela... Como se eu não fosse completo antes da Lizzie nascer.**_

_Hermione chega e eles ficam abraçados_ – Sua mãe já se acostumou com o unicórnio? (_ele pergunta, enquanto faz um carinho em seu pescoço com os lábios)_

_Hermione sorri_ – Só você mesmo pra convencer o Hagrid a trazê-lo...

**Draco** – A Lizzie adora unicórnios... Bastou eu falar isso. Esse unicórnio é amigo do Hagrid, ele o salvou há vários anos. Sabe como é... Troca de favores.

**Hermione – **Não sei se gosto disso. Ele é uma criatura livre e selvagem! Não é pra ficar sendo exibido como atração.

**Draco – **Encare como se ele fosse um convidado de honra. O Hagrid me contou que os unicórnios têm uma ligação especial com as crianças. Só elas conseguem ser tão puras quanto eles. Não foi um sacrifício tão grande assim, e depois se ele não quisesse vir ninguém o obrigaria!

**Hermione** – Mesmo assim, você exagerou... Só fico pensando em quando essa menina começar a te pedir as coisas...

_Além do unicórnio e de todas as guloseimas que criança adora. Draco comprou várias vassouras em miniatura que voam a centímetros do chão, uma infinidade de mini pufes e, como se não bastasse, seus sogros o apresentaram a algumas coisinhas que animam festas de aniversário trouxas, ou seja, pula pulas, piscinas de bolinhas, balanços e trenzinhos._

_O resultado disso foi uma festa imensa. O sonho de qualquer criança, seja ela bruxa ou trouxa._

**Draco **– Exagerei? Imagine... Só de ver o sorriso dela está valendo a pena...

_Hermione sorri_ – Você mima demais essa menina. Age como se ela fosse a única criança do mundo

_Draco beija a esposa_ – Não é a única, mas é a mais linda... A mais especial... Pelo menos até nosso próximo filho

**Hermione** – Draco! Sua filha mal completou um ano e você já pensa em outro bebê?

_O loiro olha para Rony que está com Scott no colo, ao seu lado Sandy que já é presença constante no mundo bruxo sempre acompanhada do ruivo_ – Do jeito que o ruivo olha pra ela se eu não tomar cuidado ele passa na minha frente de novo. Será que esse ruivo lerdo não percebe que está caidinho por ela? E ela também... Se não percebeu os olhares do ruivo, deve ser cega! Definitivamente eles foram feitos um para o outro! (_ele fala ironicamente_)

_De fato, Rony e a trouxa estão a cada dia mais próximos. A garota é presença constante na toca, com a desculpa de visitar o sobrinho, mas, coincidentemente, Rony sempre está em casa durante essas visitas..._

_Hermione olha para Rony e sorri. Embora o ruivo diga que ele e Sandy são apenas amigos é evidente que ele está se interessando._

**Draco **- Não seria nada mal dar um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha para a Lizzie. Ou pelo menos a gente pode ir praticando pra daqui há um ano ou dois...

_Draco passa a mão pela cintura de Hermione e a aconchega a seu corpo , seus lábios se encontram num beijo apaixonado que só termina quando eles ouvem um murmúrio infantil. Eles se agacham pra receber Lizzie que caminha cambaleante ao encontro dos dois. Definitivamente a realidade é muito boa..._

Fim

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA MUUUUITO LERDA 

Gente, vocês acreditam que depois de meses no fanfiction e seis Fics postadas só agora eu descobri que meu profile estava recusando reviews anônimas??? Pra falar a verdade eu nem sabia que ele podia receber reviews anônimas... Podem me chamar de lerda eu sei, eu admito (minha culpa, minha máxima culpa)

Além de lerda, my english is very bad... Então depois de várias tentativas (não se preocupem, "delete" eu sei o que é e sei que não devo apertar...) eu acho que consegui habilitar as reviews anônimas, então quem não tiver profile pode ficar a vontade. Agora se você quiser que eu responda é só fazer o profile, não custa nada e não doi! Ou então mandar um e-mail que eu respondo nele...

Bem... Tudo está caminhando "mais ou menos" como Draco esperava. Será que vai ser sempre assim? Não percam a parte quatro! (O primeiro capítulo está quase pronto, mas eu só posto se vocês quiserem, então... reviews!!!!)

Bjos


End file.
